Semper Fidelis
by BellaNessieCullen
Summary: Nothing to do with the marines, just the meaning. Always Faithful. Set 50 Years after Breaking dawn with Jacob and Nessie raising their twin daughters. It is not canon to my Renesmee Trilogy, it is purely canon to the original Twilight books. STORY ON-HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**_Semper Fidelis_**

**RENESMEE**

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. I quickly shifted myself out of Jacobs arms and stretched over to turn the alarm off before it woke him. I turned back to see him still sound asleep. I smiled and kissed his head before climbing out of the bed. Jacob and I have been together for just over 40 years now but it still seemed like yesterday that I used to play with him as a child in my back yard in Forks, Washington. We now lived on the out skirts of Vancouver, Canada. Jacob and I had our own house but we often went to my parents' house only a mile away. My mom and Dad were both doctors in a big hospital in Vancouver. I didn't pay attention much to their jobs, they enjoyed it and it made them happy to help people so I was happy too. I've repeated school 4 times in the past 40 years and after a while I got bored. However my mom said she wanted to take a break from the hospital and that we didn't spend enough time together anymore so she suggested we enrol in the nearest high school and repeat it once more. I agreed, I wanted to spend more time with her too.

Today was our first day. We were starting in the 9th grade. I walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. I let the warm water fall onto my body. I stood there for what felt like 30 seconds when I heard a knock on the door.

"Ness, Bella is here" I heard Jacob say.

"Ok I'll be out in a minute" I said to him and turned the shower off.

I got dressed and went to greet my mother who was making Jacob breakfast in the kitchen. I laughed.

"That's normally my job" I said to her and walked up to greet her. She turned around and hugged me. I took a deep breath and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Thought I'd give you a day off" she said and smiled at me; I smiled back and walked over to Jacob. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my ear.

"So what's the story?" Jacob asked us.

"I am Renesmee Cullen –again-" I added, I was now Renesmee Black, I had been for many many years. It was weird to hear my old name. "Bella is my twin sister and we were adopted by the Cullen's blah blah blah, I know the story" I grinned. My mom laughed. My hair had darkened over the years. I still had the red in it from my father but I looked more like my mother now, we often passed as non identical twins.

"And?" he said pulling me closer to his chest.

"I have a boyfriend called Jacob and I'm totally off the market" I laughed. He smiled.

"And don't you forget it" he said proudly and kissed my head.

"I only belong to you" I whispered and turned around to kiss him.

"Eh hum" my mom said from the cooker.

"And to my parents" I chuckled as I pulled away from Jacob.

"After 50 years you would think they'd let you go wouldn't you" Jacob said.

"It is rather sad" I teased.

"I agree" Jacob played along. I peeked over to my mom who had her hands on her hips frowning at me.

"Momma I'm kidding!" I chimed. She smiled at the use of my childhood name for her.

"I know you are baby" she said and handed me and Jacob a plate of eggs each. His was a lot bigger than mine. I quickly ate my eggs and kissed Jacob. Then we left in my mom's vintage Porsche. She got it not long after I stopped growing and had kept it ever since, she didn't seem to like new cars.

We arrived in the school parking lot and as soon as we stepped out the car the students stared at us. My mom chuckled and linked my arm in hers. We walked across the parking lot and just before we reached the main entrance a boy of around 17 stepped in front of us.

"Hello, I am James. Welcome. Is this your first day or are you visiting?" I felt my mom tighten her grip on my arm when he said his name.

"Hello James, My name is Bella and this is Nessie. We are starting the 9th grade today" my mom replied politely. I smiled at him.

"Oh well I'm in the 10th grade but I will be happy to escort you around if you like" he said with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't take his eyes off my mom.

"We're fine thanks" I snapped at him and dragged my mom to the door.

"That was rude Ness" she hissed.

"He was staring at you way too much for my liking" I hissed back.

"It's natural for men to be attracted to us Renesmee you know this"

"Yeah well, let's avoid dad ripping human boy's heads off on the first day shall we?"

She laughed and we walked up to the main desk.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Cullen and this is Renesmee, we are new students here" my mom said politely to the secretary.

"Oh yes, of course. Here you go dear. This is your timetable and a map of the school" she said and handing my mom some papers. "And the same for you" she said to me and handed me identical copies. We thanked the woman and walked off to our first class.

"Hi"

I turned around to see a tall lanky dark haired boy standing behind us. I smiled at him.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi" he said again and smiled. I waited for him to say something. He didn't he just stared at my face.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Erm yes. I am Tom. I was wondering if you and your sister would like to go to the beach with me and my friends this Saturday?" he asked confidently. I had the impression he was never turned down in this school. Oh well there is always a first.

"I am sorry, my sister and I are not available that day" I said to him remembering to stay polite. He frowned.

"What about Sunday?"

"I am sorry, no thank you" his frown got deeper.

"Are you single?" he asked rudely.

"Erm no I am not and neither is my sister" I said returning the rudeness in my voice.

"Oh. Never mind then" he said and walked away. He muttered "sluts" under his voice and I had to use all my strength not to go over and shout at him. Just because we were taken it didn't make us sluts. I don't think he was old enough to know the meaning of the word. My mom and I were quite the opposite. We had been with our husbands for decades and never kissed another man since. My mom laughed at my side.

"Looks like we are going to be getting a lot of that" she said. I nodded.

"Looks like" I muttered as we entered our first class. We had rang up and made sure we had all our classes together, first was English. We walked up to the teacher at the front of the class.

"Good morning girls, can I help you?" said the very tall, blonde haired woman.

"Hello, I am Bella Cullen, this is Nessie." My mom said.

"Ahh yes of course. I am Miss Kingston. Take a seat" My mom and I hurried to the back of the class to the spare seats. Everyone's eyes were on us. "Ok class. Today we will be starting a new book. You have 3 weeks to read it. We will be discussing many topics linking the book so it's important you read it thoroughly in order to take part in the discussion." Miss Kingston began. She then pulled two dozen books out of one of the cupboards and started handing them out. Wuthering Heights. My mom squealed excitedly next to me. I turned and laughed at her. She shrugged and took the book from the table. She began inspecting it.

"You don't even need to read it. I'm sure you have the entire book memorised" I whispered quietly to my mom as Miss Kingston continued with the class. She shrugged.

"I do, but it's always fun re reading" she smiled. I laughed at her; sometimes I forgot she was only a teenager herself. I always saw her much older. English went past in a blur. My mom and I walked to our next class. Earning stares from every boy we passed and even some glares from the girls.

The day went by really fast. It was the end of the day and my mom and I made our way out to the parking lot. We saw Jacob and my dad standing by the car waiting; I smiled widely at my husband.

"Renesmee! Bella!" I heard from behind me, I span around to see Elliot, a boy we had made friends with.

"Hey Elliot" I greeted him.

"Hi" he smiled as he caught his breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and the rest of the gang on Saturday?" he asked.

"Sure!" I replied for us both.

"Great!" he replied with a lot of enthusiasm, smiling widely at me. I smiled back. He continued to stare at me.

"Ok Ness, let's go!" my mom said tugging on my arm. I turned my attention to my mom and followed her over to the car. "I know you were just being friendly but in front of your husband?" my mom whispered before parting from me and walking over to my dad. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his chest. I walked over to Jacob smiling, he had an annoyed expression on his face. I patted his cheek for his attention. He looked down at me and his face melted into a smile. I reached up and kissed his lips gently.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" he replied pulling me into his chest. "Who was that guy?"

"A friend"

"I don't like him" he said, I chuckled pulling back to look at him.

"I love you."

"Love you too, but really that guy… I don't like the way he looked at you"

"Oh calm down. 40 years and you still get jealous? I am yours, forever will be. Completely. I will be always faithful" I reassured him; he smiled and kissed my lips.

"Too right" he muttered against our kiss. "Mrs Black" I smiled.

"Eh hem. On school grounds I'm Miss Cullen."

"You will never be Miss Cullen again." he said kissing me again.

"Not officially. No" I said and giggled as he placed his hand on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. I pulled away to look at my parents who were watching us with a smile on each of their faces. I smiled back at them and took Jacobs hand. We all climbed into the cars and headed home.

"What's for dinner babe?" Jacob asked me as we all walked into mine and Jacobs house.

"You'll have to wait and see wont you?" I asked him, he sighed and followed my father into the living room.

"Would you like me to help you?" my mom asked.

"Sure if you want" I said to her and she appeared in the kitchen next to me.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Pizza"

"Homemade?"

"Always" I grinned; she smiled and helped me get the ingredients out of the cupboards.

"Momma! We're home" I heard from the porch. I grinned and walked out of the kitchen. My beautiful baby girls, Mackenzie and Charlotte came running up to me. My Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett walked in behind them; Emmett was piled up with pink and purple bags.

Mackenzie and Charlotte were twins. The only children Jacob and I had. I had stopped menstruating only a month after they were born, so it was impossible to have any more. They were both 8 years old now. Why Jacob and I waited so long to have children I didn't know, the time was just right, and just in time too.

"Did you have fun at Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's?" I asked. The girls had stayed there for 3 days. Jacob and I often let Rose and Emmett take them for the weekend. My parents, Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper also took turns in having them every now and then too. They nodded at me.

"Did I hear my girls come in and greet mommy before daddy?" Jacob said playfully as he came out of the living room. The girls giggled and ran up to him. He pulled them into his arms, picking both of them up. I smiled; I often thought they both looked like Jacob the most. With their dark hair and russet skin tone, the only resemblance that I noticed with me was their curls and their perfectly shaped faces. The one thing I loved most was that they were more human than vampire or shape shifter. They grew at the normal pace. I was pregnant with them for 8 months, the only reason the pregnancy was cut short was because they were twins and my labour day came a little early. They didn't live on blood, they didn't show any abnormality. The only thing they had was their exceptional beauty and the fact they are slightly faster than normal kids their age. Other than that they were perfectly healthy little girls, and they were mine. I felt my dad wrap his arm around my waist and kiss my temple, I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as we watched the girls climb and play on my husband. Jacob put the girls back on their feet and we all walked into the living room. Charlotte and Mackenzie walked over to the middle of the floor and sat down; they began talking to each other rapidly. I felt familiar warm arms thread around my waist and kisses on my shoulder. I smiled as I watched my daughters talk and play; Jacob kept kissing me until he reached my ear.

"I love you" he whispered quietly.

"I love you too Jakey" I replied just as low, I felt him smile against my face and spun me around into a passionate kiss.

"Ew! Daddy mommy! Stop" I heard Mackenzie moan from behind us. I giggled as I pulled away from Jacob; I turned around to see our daughter standing right behind us.

"It's what mommy's and daddy's do"

"Not in front of their kids they don't" my Uncle Emmett muttered. I scowled at him playfully. He just grinned so I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my daughter.

"Sorry baby" I said to her. She giggled and ran back over to her sister.

"I really do love you" Jacob whispered back in my ear. I looked up into his perfect face.

"I know" I whispered with a smile and stood up on my tip toes so my lips could reach his in a sweet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**RENESMEE**

"Goodnight Mackenzie" I whispered to my daughter and kissed her head. It was Monday night, my parents and aunt and uncle had gone home an hour or so ago. Jacob and I spent some time with the girls before putting them to bed.

"Night momma" she replied sleepily and closed her eyes. I walked out of her room and closed the door. I walked across the hall into Charlotte's room. She was just climbing into her bed.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked her tucking the covers around her tiny body. She nodded. "Night baby" I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Night night momma" she said and turned over in her bed to face away from the light of the hall. I stood up and left her room leaving the door open slightly. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and started to clean up the mess my daughters had created. I laughed at the little white table the girls owned, I recognised the handwriting as Mackenzie's immediately, it said 'mommy and daddy sitting in a tre G. first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Charl and Kenzie in a baby carriage'

"Our daughter sure likes to vandalise our property doesn't she?" I heard Jacob from behind me. I laughed and turned around.

"Apparently so. At least her handwriting is getting neater" I said walking over to get the bleach from under the sink. Jacob chuckled. I tugged the door trying to get past the child lock. "Ugh, Jake" I murmured. "One day I'm going to rip that thing off its hinges" I muttered as Jacob opened the door for me, he chuckled and pecked me on my cheek before walking back into the living room.

"Now now my little vampire don't get testy" he teased. I rolled my eyes, knowing he couldn't see me since he was already in the other room. I took the bleach and started scrubbing the little white table that Mackenzie and Charlotte were allowed to paint and draw on.

Considering my girls were twins they were very different. Mackenzie was the outgoing, loud, superior one; whereas Charlotte was the quiet, collected, obedient one. It didn't mean Charlotte was always shy though. Charlotte was mostly quiet around other people or when she wasn't with her sister, but when the twins were together it was pretty darn impossible to pull them apart. They were different in their hobbies as well, Mackenzie loved to dance. Jacob and I noticed it when she was starting to walk, she wouldn't just walk, she'd skip and dance around the house. So by the time she was 3 years old we put her in Ballet and Contemporary classes. She loved every single moment of it, she got more and more into it and has become very good at what she does, she goes to dance classes four days a week and I often walk into her room to find her practicing with her leg above her head. I always worried about people seeing my daughter and the way she danced, you would think she was pushed everyday to work on her flexibility like pageant girls are pushed into modelling but the truth was I barely had anything to do with her training. She did it all herself, I never wanted to push my girls into something they didn't want to do. Charlotte loved to draw and paint. She would spend the entire evening at her desk just drawing pictures, and the pictures she came out with were incredible. I was so proud of my girls; they were only 8 and had already found their passion and their talent. The girls were also barely ever naughty, the most they'd do was moan that they didn't want to go to bed or didn't like their dinner but they did test me. My mom always reminded me how easy she had it; I was advanced from the day I was born. Charlotte and Mackenzie were mostly human so they showed nearly every characteristic a human child would.

It didn't mean I didn't love every single moment of it though. I had cherished every single day since they were born, because all though no one had said it yet, it was lingering in my mind now more than ever. They were human children and Jacob and I were going to live forever, that didn't mean they were. What would happen when they looked my age? My grandparents? Older? I didn't know, and I didn't like to think about it either.

I finished cleaning the kitchen and walked into the living room. Jacob was sitting watching TV

"I'm going to bed" I announced.

"Oh really? Why?" he asked.

"Tired" I answered. He raised his eyebrows at me then relaxed.

"Alright, I'll be up in a bit, this is nearly finished" he answered turning back to the TV.

"Mmk" I murmured and walked out. I knew if he came up at the same time as me we wouldn't be doing much sleeping. As I walked up the stairs I noticed Charlotte was out of bed and wondering the landing.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up?" I asked her as I reached her.

"I couldn't sleep" she whispered. I reached out and took her hand, leading her back into her room.

"Why not?" I asked her, putting her back in her bed.

"Bad dream" she answered pulling her stuffed wolf tighter into her chest.

"Nothing will ever hurt you" I whispered kissing her head.

"I know" she sighed. "It still scared me"

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"You and daddy split up and then me and Kenzie were split up" she said with a sad face. I chuckled and kissed her head again.

"Your daddy and I will always be together. Forever." I whispered to her.

"That's what Jessica said her mommy and daddy said and they still split up" she cried.

"Sweetheart, you remember we told you about what mommy and daddy are? And your aunts and uncles and grandparents?" she nodded. "Well that pretty much means we won't be splitting up. Some people don't know who they're meant to be with so they marry others and make mistakes. But mommy and daddy know that we're meant to be together, we've been married for 40 years, we won't be splitting up, you never need to worry about that" I said reassuringly and kissed her head.

"Ok" she whispered.

"Baby, she's right. Your momma and I love each other very much. We're special; we're not like your friends parents. Love between vampires and werewolves isn't like love between humans. It's not something that is changeable. Your grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme have been together for 150 years, nothing would ever split them up, and that's the same for me and your momma. We'll always be together" Jacob said coming into the room and sitting behind me on the edge of her bed. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Ok, I'm sorry" she whispered.

"That's ok sweetie. You can talk to us about anything and we'll always be here for you" I said to her and kissed her head. "Now get some sleep, you have school tomorrow" she nodded and snuggled up under her covers

"Goodnight princess" Jacob said and kissed her forehead. He tucked the duvet under her so she was tightly wrapped up. She giggled and sighed gently before closing her eyes. Jacob and I left the room and walked into our own.

"She reminds me of you" Jacob said with a smile as I started stripping down from my clothes.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"When you were a child you always used to worry about your family and whether they were safe, you would have bad dreams and wake up crying." he said coming over to me, I was just in my underwear, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah well The Volturi were a big enough reason to be worried." I muttered.

"I know I know. I'm just saying, she's just like you"

"Mackenzie is just like you" I replied to him with a smirk.

"Oh I know" he chuckled and kissed my forehead before letting me continue getting changed.

"So are you really tired?" he asked me, changing his clothes. I nodded and pulled back the sheets on our bed before climbing into it. He didn't say anything else; he just climbed into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I curled into his body, resting my head on his bare chest.

I woke up the next morning to the alarm blazing. I sighed extremely reluctant to get up. Why had I decided I wanted to go back to school again? I rolled over and hit the snooze button. I went to climb out of the bed but Jacob tightened his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him again. I giggled and kissed his chest.

"I have to get up" I murmured against him.

"No" he said sleepily with his eyes still closed, he pulled me over him so I was resting against his chest. I giggled again, trailing kisses along his chest.

"I have to wake the girls up" I said but I couldn't bring myself to stop kissing him. He had one hand threaded in my hair, gently massaging my scalp and his other hand was playing with the edge of my pajama top.

"They can have another ten minutes" he said, his eyes still closed. He tugged my shirt up a little more so he could rest his hand on my back.

"Jake" I giggled again; he rolled me over on my back so he was hovering over me. His eyes snapped open and they bore into mine.

"I love seeing your eyes the second I open my eyes" he said and leant down to kiss me gently. I smiled against his lips.

"They remind you of my mom?" I said half-heartedly. He pulled away and grinned at me.

"No. they remind me of how much you love me" he whispered. I smiled at him, I was expecting a witty answer about the days before I was born but he always surprised me with how sweet he could be.

"You're sweet" I said and pushed him off from me, which thanks to my vampire strength was possible. I started climbing out of the bed but he grabbed my wrist on the last minute and tugged me back. "Jake…" I moaned again as he pulled my face to him.

"I love you" he whispered before he pecked my lips.

"Love you too" I replied and pulled away as quickly as I could. I really needed to get ready. I stripped down from my pyjamas and started getting dressed for the day. I was fully aware of Jacob watching me the entire time. When I was ready I made my way into Mackenzie's room first. She was always the one that took the longest to get up.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Time for school" I said to her as I stroked her hair.

"No" She mumbled. I laughed and kissed her head before standing up and ripping the cover from her.

"Mom!" she mumbled again curling into herself.

"Get up" I ordered her. I'd already allowed the girls to have Monday off so they could stay with Rosalie and Emmett a day longer; I wasn't allowing them another day.

I walked out of her room and across the hall into Charlottes.

"Wakey wakey" I cooed to her, she turned in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi mommy" she said her brown eyes focusing on mine.

"Hey baby, time to get ready for school" I told her and stood up from her bed. She sighed and sat up.

"Kay" she mumbled and climbed out of her bed. I walked back into Mackenzie's room to find her asleep again under her covers. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey you!" I said to her ripping the covers from her bed again. "Don't make me get your father" I said to her. She sighed dramatically and opened her eyes.

"I'm up" she muttered and sat up in her bed. I laughed mentally. Mackenzie was more like a teenager at 8 than I was; and that's saying something. I left Mackenzie and Charlotte to get dressed and headed into the kitchen. I took the cereal boxes out of the cupboard and grabbed the milk. I placed them on the kitchen table as well as 4 bowls and spoons. I made my way over to the coffee machine and started brewing 2 coffees.

"Good morning beautiful" I heard from behind me as two warm arms appeared around my waist.

"Hey handsome" I replied turning around.

"The girls get up ok?" he asked and leant down to place a peck on my lips.

"Mhmm" I replied and turned back to finish the coffee. I handed Jacob his and he went to sit over on the table.

"Good morning my beautiful princesses" Jacob said as Charlotte and Mackenzie walked through the door.

"Hi daddy" they said in unison. I smiled at them and walked over to Mackenzie who had her shirt twisted around her body. I knelt down in front of her and straightened her clothes out. I placed a kiss on her head and stood up.

"Go eat your breakfast" I said to them and they made their way over to the table where Jacob was sitting. They both sat down and went to grab the chocolate covered cereal.

"I want it"

"No I want it" they moaned to each other.

"Girls" Jacob said in a stern voice. "You can both have it, just share" he said to them. They sighed and Charlotte let go of the box first. Mackenzie smiled and poured her portion into her bowl.

"There you go little sister" she said and handed the box to Charlotte.

"I'm not your little sister, we're twins" she muttered.

"You were born 2 minutes after me, correct mother?" Mackenzie asked me. I nodded as I sat down next to Jacob across the table from the girls. "See… that makes me older and you younger"

"By 2 minutes!" Charlotte fought back.

"You're still younger" she said with a smile. Charlotte rolled her eyes at Mackenzie and poured the milk in her cereal.

"Good morning" I heard my mom's musical voice come from the hall.

"Grandma!" the girls called jumping from their seats and running into the hall.

"Hey!" my mom called and when she walked into the room she had both girls in her arms.

"Hey mom" I greeted her.

"Good morning" she said with a smile and let the girls down onto their feet.

"Morning Bells" Jacob said sipping his coffee.

"Hey Jake" she said and came to sit next to me. "You ready for our second day?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Almost." I said and finished my cereal. "I want to go hunting after. I'm fed up of human food" I said to her.

"Sounds good" she replied. I put my bowl in the sink.

"You want me to pick the girls up from school then?" Jacob asked.

"Yes please. I should be back by dinner time. If not…" I paused suggesting Jacob to cook. "No you know what. I'll be back for dinner. Mackenzie has dance at 4. I'm not sure if I'll be back by then so you might have to take her" I said and walked over to kiss him.

"Got it. Have fun." He said to me.

"We will" I replied and walked over to my daughters, I kissed each of their heads. "Have fun in school"

"Bye momma" they said in sync. I laughed, it always amused me when they did that and began walking out the door.

"Bella, if that guy hits on Nessie again, rip his head off for me?" Jacob called after us. My mom and I both laughed.

"Will do Jake!" my mom called back and we left the house for our second day at school.


	3. Chapter 3

**JACOB**

I continued to eat my cereal as I watched my daughters chat between themselves.

"Daddy will we ever get to go hunting with momma and grandma?" Charlotte asked me. I nearly choked on my food.

"No. you won't" I answered her. She frowned at me.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you're not a vampire." I answered her. "You don't need blood to survive like your mom and grandma"

"But mommy eats normal food too" Mackenzie added.

"Yes but she can survive on blood if she wanted" I answered taking the last spoonful of cereal.

"Oh. Why aren't we vampires if momma, grandma and everyone else we're related to are?" Charlotte asked.

"Because I'm not and you clearly have more me in you than your mother" I grinned at them.

"So are we werewolves?" she asked.

"I don't know" I answered them honestly.

"Cooooool!" Charlotte announced. "I want to be a werewolf, that way we'll be big and strong like daddy"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh, imagine running in the forest as a wolf, that must be so cool! And hearing each other's minds!" Mackenzie agreed. I watched my daughters carefully as they spoke about being a wolf. I sighed mentally, was it wrong to be hopeful? I wanted them to phase so they could stay with Nessie and I forever but I wanted them to be normal as they could be, because although Renesmee and I had never spoken about it. The girls weren't vampires. They were closer to human than anything else, they were going to grow old and die.

"Daddy how did you find out you were a werewolf?" Charlotte asked me.

"I just phased" I replied.

"How old were you?" Mackenzie asked.

"16" I answered. I didn't tell them that it could possibly happen much sooner for them. They were surrounded by vampires all day. If they had the gene they would be phasing in early teens.

"8 more years! I hope we phase, daddy do you think we'll phase?" Mackenzie asked me.

"I honestly don't know baby" I answered her putting all the dirty dishes in the sink. "Come on, time for school, do you have everything?" I asked. They nodded and jumped off their seats. They grabbed their back packs and coats and I grabbed the keys to my car. Ok I admit it was more of a button than a key.

I drove the girls to school and let them out, reminding them not to talk about vampires and werewolves at school.

I then made my way to La Push. I wanted to see my old friends. Talking about werewolves and the possibility of my girls phasing had me thinking a lot about when I phased, about Sam Uley, Quil Ateara and Leah and Seth Clearwater. They were all a lot older now. They had stopped phased a long time ago. Same was in his 60s and the rest weren't far behind. I was the only one that never stopped phasing. I drove down the familiar road into La Push. Seeing the house I recognised had my heart souring. I hadn't been here in so long. I reached my old house. The little red panels were worn away. No one had moved in after my father died 30 years ago. I drove past it and furtherer into the reservation. I reached the road I knew Sam lived down with Emily. They lived on their own now, they're kids had kids themselves and Sam's eldest grandson was expecting his first child. Sam's eldest grandson, Robert had also taken over the pack; I disbanded my pack when Leah and Seth stopped phasing. Allowing Sam's son, who was taking over his to have complete control over the new wolves. Of course now that Sam's son had stopped phasing too it was down to his grandson. Robert seemed to be the last generation of werewolves. With no more vampires around the gene was dying, less and less kids were phasing and I was pretty sure the gene would become dormant again. I climbed out the car and gently knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Sam shout in his weak voice. Nearly 2 minutes later the door opened and I saw him standing there, his face lit up when he saw me.

"Jacob!" he said pulling me into a hug. "It's so good to see you" he said and pulled away from me. For an old man Sam was surprisingly fit. He still had his muscles from the days when he was a wolf and kept his height. His hair was grey and his face was covered in wrinkles but it was definitely Sam.

"Hey man!" I said with a smile.

"Come in come in. Emily! Look whose come to see us!" Sam shouted into the house. I followed him into the front room and sat down.

"Jacob!" Emily sang happily as she walked into the room. I stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Looking beautiful as ever Emily" I said to her with a smile.

"Oh" she laughed. "You're sweet. But these wrinkles aren't being kind to me" she chuckled. She was right, but I'd never say it. With her scar and wrinkles combined it made her look a lot older than she actually was.

"So what brings you to La Push Jacob?" Sam asked as Emily went back out the room to get me a drink.

"Well my daughters actually" I began. "I was wondering if you thought they were going to phase."

He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I wouldn't know Jacob. You and Renesmee are two different creatures. It depends which genes they inherit. They don't have much vampire in them do they?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, they don't seem to have any characteristics except beauty and speed" I said to him.

"Well I imagine you're just going to have to wait and see. I'd imagine the girls would be pretty young if they were going to phase. Maybe 13 or 14. I can't be certain." He answered as Emily came back in with a glass of coke.

"Thank you Emily"

"You're welcome" she answered and sat down next to Sam. "So how are your girls?" she asked with a smile.

"They're fine. They were talking about phasing this morning so I wanted to talk to Sam about it"

"Oh dear. What about Renesmee?" She asked.

"She's doing fine" I said unable to stop my smile. "She and Bella have started school again; they wanted to spend more time together"

"Oh how wonderful, how is Bella? I haven't seen her in so long"

"She's exactly the same" I laughed. "She's good. She loves being a grandmother"

"I bet. I can't get enough of my grandchildren" Emily smiled.

"I'll bring her down next time I visit. I bet you two have a lot of catching up to do. And you're both grandmothers after all" I said to her.

"Oh id love that!" she said happily. "And Renesmee and the girls" she added.

"of course"

I spent the rest of the day with Emily and Sam, it wasn't until half two that I realised I was incredibly late picking up the girls.

"Oh shit" I muttered standing up from the couch,

"Everything ok?" Emily asked.

"I need to pick the girls up at three." I said grabbing my coat and keys.

"But it takes two and a half hours to get back to Vancouver." Emily said.

"I know" I told her and ran for the door. "It was great seeing you both. I'll call you and let you know when we're next coming to visit" I said to them, hugged them both and left.

I drove home as fast as I could, ignoring all the speed limit signs. I pulled outside Mackenzie and Charlotte's school at four thirty. I ran up the stairs and into the reception.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm here to pick up Charlotte and Mackenzie Black" I said to the receptionist.

"Oh, someone's already come for them" she told me kindly. My heart accelerated.

"Who?" I asked, praying it was Renesmee or one of the Cullen's.

"Erm…" she said looking at the computer. I knew they logged who the children were picked up by for safety. She was looking painfully slow, I needed to know who had my girls. "Renezimay Black" she answered getting the pronunciation of Renesmee completely wrong.

"Thank you" I told her and left the school. I knew Nessie was going to be furious with me, she was meant to go hunting with Bella and id made that impossible.

I drove home at the normal speed suddenly afraid of my vampire wife. I reached our house and cut off the engine. Staying in the car for nearly 3 minutes before the door opened, Renesmee came out with her arms crossed over her chest and she was frowning at my car.

"Jacob black I know you're there" she said. I sighed, I felt like I was being told off by my own mother. Maybe that ring on her finger was rubbing off on her, after all it was my mother's before she died. I opened the car door and stepped out. I walked over to my wife and smiled the best I could at her.

"You left our daughters for nearly an hour!" she screamed. "And by the looks of it you would have left them for 2!"

"Ness... I was in La Push, I completely lost track of time. I'm sorry" I said doing the best I could to persuade her.

"How are Sam and Emily?" she asked.

"They're great, they really want to see you and the girls again" I answered suddenly glad of the change of subject. She nodded but her face hardened again.

"Can I leave you to watch your daughter so my mother and I can get something to eat?" she asked sternly.

"Of course you can" I said to her and walking past her into the house. I noticed Bella and Edward were sitting at the little white table with Charlotte. "Where's Kenzie?" I asked.

"Dance class. Like she should have been an hour ago but you never took her. She doesn't like being late" Nessie told me walking over to Bella, Edward and Charlotte.

"Let's go" she said grabbing Bella's hand. They stood up and went to leave the room, I caught Renesmee's wrist and swung her towards me.

"I'm sorry" I told her. Her face softened.

"I forgive you. I've made you some dinner, help yourself, and please please pick Mackenzie up at seven" she pleaded and then turned to glare at Edward. Edward nodded, I assumed that she was telling him to make sure I didn't forget.

"Promise" I said to her and placed a peck on her lips. She smiled slightly and left with Bella. I turned back to look at Edward and Charlotte at the table. Edward was drawing something and she was copying it from eye. I walked over to them and sat down on the chair Bella had stood up from. Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye and grinned.

"Shut up" I told him, he laughed this time looking at me fully.

"You have no idea how funny that was to listen too, I would swear Renesmee was your mother" he laughed again putting down his pencil.

"Yeah yeah" I muttered. Charlotte tapped Edwards hand trying to put the pencil back in his grasp. He took hold of it and continued drawing. Charlotte watched intently copying when she could.

"You're just lucky she forgave you. How are Sam and Emily?" he asked.

"Old" I muttered. "I'm scared for Sam. He acts all tough but I'm really starting to notice his age" I said. Edward looked at me sympathetically.

"I forgive you daddy" Charlotte said not looking up from the table.

"Thanks sweetheart" I told her with a smile. She looked briefly up at me and smiled back before continuing her drawing. I watched Edward and Charlotte draw together, as the picture became clearer I realised what it was. It was a perfect illustration of Edward and Bella's first house; it was a small cottage that was in the forest near Forks. It had been a while since I had seen it, decades in fact, but I knew that Edward and Bella always held it close to their hearts. I always knew Edward was a good drawer, and even my daughter was clearly talented in art but watching them draw then I truly got a sense of my daughter's talent. It was a perfect copy of Edwards. Right down to the pencil strokes, the shading and the length of the lines. It was incredible.

"Wow" I said when Charlotte had paused in her drawing to watch Edward some more.

"Yeah, you have one talented little girl Jacob" Edward said looking up at me. Do you think she has a gift or something? Like Renesmee and you? I asked in my head, not wanting to talk out loud. "I don't know, maybe. It would explain why she's so good" he answered looking back at the two separate drawings.

"So how come you're not hunting with the others?" I asked. I needed to change the subject and talk to him more privately about it.

"Nessie wanted me to stay here to make sure you pick Kenzie up from dance and don't burn the house down" he chuckled.

"Great" I muttered, suddenly feeling betrayed by my own wife.

"You left the girls at school for an hour. You didn't even get home until 2 hours after you were meant to. Give her a break" he laughed. "You can talk about it later"

"I guess…" I said dropping the subject again. "Charlotte are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes but I want grandpa to make me food. You can't cook" she said looking up at me. I laughed.

"Well your mom has already made it." I said standing up.

"What is it?" she asked. I walked over to the stove and lifted the pan lid.

"Spaghetti bolognaise" I answered her. She sighed.

"I don't like spaghetti"

"Since when?" both Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Since today. I had it for lunch in school and it was disgusting."

"Well your moms is much better" I said dipping my finger in the pan and putting it in my mouth. "Yep. Much better" I agreed with myself.

"Grandpa can you make me an omelette please?" she asked him. I laughed.

"Sure baby" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Yay" she sang as he stood up. I sighed and got my own portion of spaghetti. I walked over to the dining room table and began eating it whilst Edward cooked an omelette for Charlotte. By the time six thirty came along I went to pick Mackenzie up. I was early which made me smile. At least I wasn't late. I walked into the lobby where the parents wait to pick their kids up. A lot of the woman stared at me when I walked in. it wasn't often I picked Mackenzie up from dance, that was the sort of thing Renesmee did.

"Hello, my names Holly" a woman said to me as I sat down. I smiled weakly at her.

"Jacob"

"So who is your little girl?" she asked.

"Mackenzie Black" I answered her.

"Oh, you have a talented little girl on your hands. My Alexa moans that she isn't as good as Mackenzie. Mackenzie is top in the class. Her extensions are the best and she really can move" Holly said to me, I smiled proudly.

"She doesn't get it from me" I chuckled. Actually I didn't know who she got it from. Renesmee never went to dance class, she was more like Charlotte that way, she loved art and piano when she was younger. Holly laughed slightly.

"So you are Renesmee's husband yes?" she asked. I nodded to her. "You have a beautiful wife Jacob and your daughter is gorgeous" she complimented.

"Thank you" I answered her, she seemed like one of those people that had to know anything and everything about everyone. I knew she was trying to get information out about me.

"So how old are you? If you don't mind me asking, you and Renesmee seem very young to have an 8 year old."

"I'm 26" I answered her. I easily looked 26; it was easy for me to say that was my age. Renesmee on the other hand didn't. Not really, at first glance you would say 18, 19 at most. But she had become very good at making herself look older, more makeup, more sophisticated clothing.

"18 wow. Was Renesmee your high school sweetheart?" she asked. I was getting uncomfortable, and slightly annoyed. I was glad that the girls started to come out of the dance studio at that point. I watched all the girls greet their moms and leave. I frowned when the last girl came out and Mackenzie hadn't. My heart beat picked up slightly and I stood up from the chairs, I made my way into the dance studio but paused when I saw Mackenzie dancing to some pop song. I had watched my daughter dance before, many times in fact. But seeing her tiny self in the gigantic study knocked me back slightly. The way she moved and danced was incredible. Her body bent in all sorts of ways that I was pretty sure shouldn't be possible. Her teacher made her way over to me by the door.

"Mackenzie asked if she could dance it as a solo when everyone had left. She assumed her mother was picking her up and knew she wouldn't mind"

"That's ok" I said still completely memorised by her dancing.

"She's an extraordinary dancer Mr Black. You and Renesmee should consider letting her go professional" she said to me.

"Jacob. Call me Jacob" I said finally taking my eyes of my daughter to look at the teacher, she was a pretty girl, her brown hair was tied up tightly in a bun, she had light makeup on and loose clothing. Her stomach was visible and her feet were bare.

"Lexi" she said with a smile.

"How does she become professional?" I asked her looking back at Mackenzie to see her with her leg perfectly aligned with her side, making it look like she was doing the splits standing up.

"She goes to auditions for dance schools. It depends what she wants to focus on. If she wanted to do Ballet then she could audition for the Royal Ballet School in London or even the Bolshoi Ballet School in Russia. But of course that would involve you moving around the world. I think she is very capable of getting into these schools. But that's completely up to you and your wife to decide that. She would have to go through a long series of auditions, and the Bolshoi Ballet School is very strict on who they let in, she might be lucky to get a year's entry at best. The option for Contemporary and Jazz is the Joffrey Academy in New York, they focus a lot on Ballet but there is more Contemporary in that than in the others. But that would also involve you moving unless you wanted her to live away from you. As an alternative, I could offer personal training classes, I'm not the world's best dance teacher but I do know a thing or two. She could stay with me until she goes to college, that way she can apply for Julliard." She answered me. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank you. I'll talk to Mackenzie and Renesmee" I told her just as Mackenzie finished her dance. She span around to see me and Lexi standing at the door.

"Daddy!" she shouted and strided over to me in a few short steps. She leapt up into my arms.

"Hey baby. That was incredible" I said to her kissing her cheek. She giggled.

"Thanks daddy" she said adorably.

"Well then Mackenzie, I'll see you next week" Lexi said handing me Mackenzie's dance bag.

"Bye Lexi. Thank you." She said.

"Bye Lexi, nice to meet you" I said to her, she smiled at me and I left the building with Mackenzie still in my arms. I placed her bag in the back seat of the car and walked around to the passenger side and placed her in her seat, I let her do her own buckles and climbed into my side.

"So Mackenzie your teacher was telling me that you could be a professional dancer. Would you like that?" I asked her on the way home.

"Really?" she asked her voice an octave higher than it normally was. I nodded. "Yes yes! Oh please daddy! Can I?" she asked jumping up in her seat watching me expectantly.

"If that's what you want to be. Yes of course" I answered her. She squealed in excitement. "But it means we will have to move. So I need to talk to your mom about it"

"Move where?" she asked a little calmer now.

"Well what do you like more? Ballet or Contemporary?" I asked.

"Hmm" she murmured thinking it through. "I don't know. I like them both" she answered.

"Well if you wanted to be a ballerina and dance on stage and be in Swan Lake and things like that you would have to study Ballet. Either way I think you have to study Ballet but some schools will allow you to do contemporary too. We'd have to talk to your teacher"

"Yeah probably" she agreed. "Well I really want to go on my tippy toes. You know with them special shoes? I really love ballet but I like contemporary too. Maybe I'll do the ballet thing but do contemporary on the side"

"We'll see what we can do" I said as I pulled up by our house. She leapt happily out the car and ran up to the door, waiting for me to open it. I grabbed her bag and we walked in. I heard the piano being played, the music floated around the house. Mackenzie took her bag and went straight up the stairs to her room. I followed the music into the music room. Our house was big; being a Cullen Renesmee couldn't just have a 3 bedroomed little cottage or anything. We had to go all out. So one of the rooms on the ground floor was designated the music room, even though the only piece of musical equipment was a grand piano put in the centre. I stood at the doorway smiling. Renesmee was sitting next to Edward on the bench playing a complicated melody. Charlotte was standing with her back against Bella's chest against the wall. Bella had her arms draped over Charlotte's shoulders as they watched Renesmee and Edward play. I walked quietly into the room to stand next to Bella.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey" she replied not taking her eyes of her husband and daughter. We watched until they morphed it into the song I recognised as the lullaby Edward had written for Bella when they first met. Bella smiled widely. The song closed and Charlotte erupted into applause. Renesmee giggled and stood up from the piano bench making her way over to us.

"I wanna play" Charlotte called and ran over to Edward. He pulled her onto his lap and began teaching her some of the notes. Renesmee walked straight into my arms, which I was initially shocked by. Wasn't she mad at me?

"I'm not mad at you Jake" she said against my chest as if she had read my mind. I smiled and leant down to kiss her head. She sighed, her tense body relaxing against me. I took her more securely in my arms. Fully enjoying having her there.

"Jacob" Edward said catching my attention. I looked up to see him staring at me wide eyed. He lifted his arms to show me he wasn't playing the piano. Yet the piano was being played perfectly. Bella was still at my side, so I knew it wasn't her. I let go of Renesmee so I could walk over to the other side of the piano. Charlotte was playing a song on the piano. She had never really played it before; both her and Mackenzie had fooled around but never actually come out with a song.

"Charlotte. Copy this" Edward said stopping Charlotte's hands. Charlotte did as he asked. Edward played a simple melody but watching his hands it would still take a human who had never played before a good hour to get. Charlotte placed her hands on the keys; I waited expectantly as she pressed down the first few. She came out with an identical rendition of the melody Edward had just played.

"Wow" I murmured.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"It seems Charlotte has a gift" Edward said looking up at his daughter. "She's a copycat" he said to her.

"Huh?" Renesmee, Bella and Charlotte asked at the exact same time.

"She can copy things perfectly. Earlier I was drawing mine and your mother's cottage and she copied me perfectly. Right down to the strokes and lengths of the lines. And then, it should have taken her an hour to learn that piece, it took her a second. I watched her mind as she copied me. She has perfect recall, she can't get it wrong" he said to us like a proud father. Or grandfather.

"Does she have a memory of a vampire then?" Renesmee asked.

"Something like that" Edward said looking back at Charlotte.

"I have a gift like you and grandma and mommy?" she asked. Edward nodded.

"I think so" he replied.

"Cool!" she said with a huge smile. "Am I a vampire then?" she asked.

"No" Edward, Bella, Renesmee and I all answered. She frowned slightly.

"Obviously you just have a little more vampire in you than we originally thought, that's all" Renesmee said stroking her daughter's hair.

"That's awesome! I gotta tell Kenzie!" she said leaping off from the bench and going to find her sister.

"I think I might call Carlisle and let him know."

"How come we never noticed this before?" Nessie asked. Edward shrugged.

"We've never asked her to copy something before, sure she's drawn things but we always thought she was talented in that area, it never occurred to me that she was copying it exactly." Edward said to us standing up from the piano.

"Awww what? How come I don't get a cool gift?" Mackenzie moaned as she came into the room. Nessie and I laughed.

"Says the best 8 year old dancer in the city" I said raising my eyebrows at her. She smiled slightly.

"I guess... But hers is so much cooler" she muttered.

"Pfft." Charlotte muttered. "I wish I could dance like you" she said. "Remember when we were 4 and I started ballet because I wanted to try it and all I kept doing was falling over and I just couldn't point my toe?" Charlotte laughed, Mackenzie grinned.

"Yeah I remember" she said. Bella moved from my side over to Charlotte and placed her hand on her head.

"Sorry kid, I think you get that from me" Bella laughed. Charlotte looked up at her grandmother.

"Really?" she asked. Bella nodded, I walked over to where Charlotte was standing.

"When your grandmother was human, your grandfather and I had to take turns making sure she didn't just fall over. She was a danger magnet, and the clumsiest person I knew." I said to her kneeling in front so I could see her properly. Both Mackenzie and Charlotte laughed.

"Yeah and that clumsiness was passed onto me and now it's passed onto you, sorry honey" Renesmee said to her daughter.

"That's ok momma, I forgive you" she laughed. Nessie smiled and reached for Mackenzie's hand.

"Ready for dinner?" she asked her. Mackenzie nodded.

"I'm starving" she said and Nessie and Mackenzie walked out the room.

"Well that's what you get for being the best dancer in the city isn't it?" she replied quoting me. Mackenzie laughed and agreed with her. I turned back to Charlotte who was being held by Bella as they talked to each other. Bella walked out still talking to Charlotte and left me with Edward.

"You should feel very proud of your girls Jacob" Edward told me, suddenly appearing next to me.

"I am. Ridiculously proud" I told him. He smiled at me.

"Then lighten up. What does it matter if they're going to phase? Or if they're not? You and Renesmee are going to supply them with the best life anyone could ask for. You have a prima ballerina on your hands and a new Monet." He said placing his hand on my shoulder. I used to cringe away from the cold touch of vampires, now it was a comfort. Edward was my best friend, and if my old self could see me now I would have laughed until I couldn't breathe anymore but I was glad, Edward was a lot older and I don't like to admit it but a lot wiser than me. He had been through this parenting thing, and although I was there along with him for the entire length of Renesmee's childhood I was never actually the father. The fact of the matter was I could no longer live without Edward and Bella just like I couldn't live without Renesmee. They were my family now, my parents were dead, my sisters were elderly and can't get around like they used to. I only had a limited number of friends left in La Push too. The Cullen's were the only family I had and I couldn't feel anymore blessed that they let me into their lives. Because of them, Edward and Bella specifically, I have the most beautiful wife in the world and 2 amazing and talented daughters. I really couldn't ask for more.


	4. Chapter 4

**EDWARD**

Jacob and I made our way out of the music room and followed Renesmee into the kitchen. She was busy preparing some dinner for Mackenzie as Mackenzie told Renesmee about her day.

"… So daddy said I could be a professional ballerina and we might have to move" Mackenzie finished. I saw Jacob tense at my side.

"Did he now?" Renesmee asked bringing the food over to Mackenzie.

"Mhmm" she mumbled already putting the food in her mouth. Renesmee looked over to Jacob thoughtfully, he shrugged_. We'll talk about it later_. Renesmee placed in his head as she touched his arm. She then walked over to me and sat down on my lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. It was often Renesmee would do this, I don't know if it was a nostalgic thing or a comfort to be this close to me or Bella, but occasionally shed just come and sit on my lap or choose to sit by us rather than Jacob. I loved it when she did because it felt like my daughter was little again. Sure she was definitely a woman now, with kids and a husband but whenever shed sit on my lap or fall asleep in my arms I suddenly felt like she was 5 again and she was still little.

"Mommy" Mackenzie said with her mouth full of spaghetti.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"Why don't I have a power?" she asked. Renesmee sighed.

"I don't know baby, maybe you do you just haven't found it yet" she told her.

"I guess" she mumbled looking down at her food. I want a power, why does Charlotte get to be special and I don't. I heard in her thoughts.

"Mackenzie you are special" I assured her. "You have a talent, your talent is in your dancing, you shouldn't feel so upset about your sister having an ability. You're talented in your own way" I told her. She looked up at me with her brown eyes, they were darker than Bella's human eyes or Renesmee's but I still couldn't deny I saw Bella in her face. She still doubted herself in her head. I placed Renesmee on the seat I was sitting and walked over to my granddaughter. I knelt down next to her chair so I was more or less eye level with her. I reached out and held her face in my hands. Her mouth was covered in spaghetti, I smiled at her.

"Sweetheart. You are more special than you can ever imagine. You're the daughter of a vampire hybrid and a werewolf. There just aren't any kids out there like you. You are unique, except for your sister of course, but you two are so different in your own ways that it doesn't matter that you're twins. You are both beautiful and I couldn't imagine having anyone else as my granddaughter. I love you Mackenzie and you will always be special to me" I said smoothly. She smiled a much more genuine smile and reached to hug me. I pulled her in my arms_. Awww, I think I'm going to cry_. I heard in Renesmee's mind, I looked over my shoulder to see Renesmee sitting on Jacob's lap looking at us with watery eyes. I smiled at her and she managed to smile back. I turned back to Mackenzie and kissed her head as she pulled away from me.

"Love you too grandpa" she said with the most adorable smile. I laughed and stood up.

"Eat your dinner" I said and I started walking out the room. "I'm going to find your mother" I told Renesmee and Jacob as I walked out. I knew where she was, she was in Charlottes room, so I walked up the stairs and over to where Charlotte's bedroom was. The door was open but I paused to smile at them. Bella was sitting cross legged next to Charlotte behind a giant dollhouse. Bella caught me looking at her and smiled at me. I walked over to them and sat down on the other side of Charlotte.

"Hey" I greeted her.

"Hi grandpa" she said placing her doll in one of the bedrooms. "You want to play?" she asked. I laughed slightly.

"Nah its ok, I'll just watch" I told her, I looked over her head at Bella who was smiling widely at me. What? I mouthed to her. _What you said downstairs to Mackenzie was the sweetest thing ever. Thank you_. She said in her head, I smiled wider.

"She doubted herself, I couldn't have that" I told her, she smiled and looked down at the doll in her hands.

_I miss Renesmee little._ She said.

"So do I" I told her but wrapped my arm around Charlotte's waist and pulled her into my chest for a hug, she giggled but willingly cuddled into me. She moved so she could hug me better and was straddling my thighs.

"You want a hug grandpa?" she asked. I smiled and tightened my arms around her.

"I do" I said and she giggled some more. I then turned to Bella. "We have our grandchildren, that's worth the fact our daughter isn't little anymore" I told her, she nodded and smiled as she came closer to us.

"Hey I want a hug" Bella said to Charlotte. Charlotte untucked her head from my shoulder and looked at Bella.

"Ok!" she chimed and reached her arm out. Bella laughed and put her arms around both Charlotte and Me. I put my arm around her waist so I was holding both of them.

"Ok you would think someone was dying, what's with all the hugging?" Jacob asked from the door. Bella and I laughed as we pulled away.

"Just making the most of our grandkids Jake" Bella told him.

"Ah" he said. _Nostalgia_. He said in his mind. I nodded to him.

"Well it's nearly time for Charlotte's bed time. Can I trust the grandparents to put her to bed?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Bella laughed.

"You forgot who won the best parents award for 2006 Jake?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Charlotte still in my arms.

"Goodnight princess" he said and kissed her head.

"Night daddy" she said but didn't move from my lap. _Thank you_. Jacob said. I nodded briefly and he left the room.

"Ok looks like it's time for bed" I told the little girl in my arms.

"Kay" she mumbled but didn't move from her curled up position. I stood up smoothly, not moving her at all and walked over to her bed. Bella pulled back her covers so I could put her down. She was already in her pajamas so I assumed Bella had already dressed her before they started playing.

"Goodnight angel" I whispered in her ear as I put her in her bed.

"Night" she said with a smile.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Bella said and kissed her head as she pulled the covers around her body.

"Grandma Grandpa?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Bella asked.

"How long have you guys been together?" she asked.

"Fifty four years" Bella answered. It didn't feel like that many; to us it really did feel like a year or two.

"Oh… Kay" she mumbled.

"Go to sleep darling" Bella said and we walked over to the door.

"Night" she mumbled again before she closed her eyes. Bella turned out the light and we walked out the room, leaving the door open a fraction.

"Has it really been that long?" I asked her putting my arms around her waist and pulling her towards me.

"Yep" she laughed and put her arms around my neck.

"Huh…" I said and moved towards her lips.

"Spare room is down the hall" I heard Jacob say next to us. Bella and I laughed and stepped away from each other.

"Don't worry about it" I said and patted Jacob on the shoulder as we walked past him back towards the stairs.

We walked into the empty living room and sat down together. Renesmee and Jacob soon followed us in.

We spent an hour or so watching TV and talking before Bella and I left for our own home.

* * *

**RENESMEE**

After my parents left Jacob and I stayed curled up on the couch for a good part of the night. By the time it was 11pm I was pretty sure I was asleep on the couch. I felt Jacob's strong arms carry me up the stairs. I was vaguely aware of him stripping me from my clothes and putting my pyjamas on.

"No" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"It's too hot" I told him pulling my pyjamas back off so I was just in my underwear. He climbed into the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around my body.

"I just didn't want you to rip my head off in the morning accusing me of taking advantage of you or something" he laughed. I patted his cheek.

"Silly Jakey" I mumbled nearly half asleep again.

"Go to sleep angel. I love you" he whispered sweetly.

"Love you too" I whispered before I was back in my unconscious state.

I woke up to hear birds singing and the gentle breathing of Jacob. This could only mean I had woken before the alarm. I shifted in Jacobs arms to turn the alarm off so it didn't wake Jacob unnecessarily. I also noticed it was just before 6am. I sighed and curled back into Jacobs chest, resting my head on his shoulder. I watched his peaceful face for nearly 10 minutes before I started peppering it with kisses. A small smile broke through his lips.

"You know, waking up like this is much better than that dreadful alarm" he said his eyes still closed. I smiled and paused my kissing to swing my leg over his body and sit up so I was straddling his waist. His hands fell to my hips and he started rubbing circles on my hip bones with his thumbs. His eyes were still tight shut.

"How come you're awake babe?" he asked, his eyes fluttering open to look at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied.

"How long until we have to get up?" he asked his hands moving from my hips to rest behind my back.

"10 minutes" I answered.

"Well then Mrs Black, would you like to shower with me?" he asked sitting up which caused me to fall onto his thighs. His hands gripped the top of my thighs pulling me closer to his chest. I giggled.

"Sure" I grinned and placed some kisses on his neck. He stood off the bed, still carrying me and made his way over to our bathroom.

After our shower I woke up the girls and made their breakfast. By the time it was time for school my mom was already here and ready to go.

We arrived at school just in time. I yawned continuously throughout the day. It wasn't until Biology that my mom spoke up.

"Why so tired Ness?" she whispered.

"I woke up ridiculously early today" I told her.

"Why?"

"I don't know" I answered her as I stood up to get our equipment for the lesson. Walking back to my desk I suddenly felt very dizzy. I put the equipment down with a thud and gripped the counter top.

"Ness?" my mom asked. I squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to straighten my mind out. "Renesmee?" she asked I could feel her cold hands on my waist.

"Renesmee dear are you ok?" I heard the teacher's voice ask me. I nodded my head, regretting it completely because it just made the room spin faster.

"Bella, why don't you take Nessie to the nurse's office?" the teacher asked.

"Sure" my mom said, her cold arms wrapping securely around my waist as she lead me out the room. I was aware we weren't going in the direction of the nurse's office. She took me out side and sat me down on a bench. I breathed in the fresh air; my head wasn't spinning as much now.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" she asked, her arm was still around my waist. The other resting on my cheek as she stared at me concerned. I nodded to her.

"I think so"

"What have you been eating?" she asked. I knew her doctor mode was kicking in now. Having both my parents as doctors came in handy every now and then, especially with my daughters.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I told her. Her hand went onto my forehead and hers wrinkled.

"You're hotter than usual. Is anything else wrong? Aching muscles? Sickness?" she asked.

"I'm a little achy but I thought that was because I'm tired" I told her.

"Maybe" she said. "I think you need to go home though. I'll get your dad to pick you up and he can make his own diagnoses. You might have food poisoning or something, I'm not really sure. With humans it's so easy to know what's wrong with them. You're a lot harder" she said. I let out a small smile.

"Alright" I told her. She pulled out her phone and called my dad. My dad was here within 10 minutes and had his arms around me.

"Take her home. I think she might have food poisoning or something. I'm going to explain to the school where she is" my mom said. I relaxed in my father's arms and tucked my head into his neck. He cradled me and took me over to the car.

When I arrived home my dad carried me over to the couch in the front room and lay me down. He then left the room and came back in with a towel; he rested it on my head. It was cold and wet.

"NESS?" I heard Jacobs panicked voice as the front door slammed.

"In here Jacob" my dad answered. Jacob was in the room before I could blink. He ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked dropping to my father's side and reaching across me to put his hand on my cheek.

"Yeah" I answered him.

"Bella rang me and said she sent you home. I came as quick as I could" he said in a rush his eyes were scanning my body for any signs of distress or abnormality.

"I'm fine" I told him again.

"Is she fine?" Jacob asked, ignoring me and looking at my dad. He nodded.

"I think so. I think its just stress and lack of sleep" he said.

"I guess" Jake mumbled looking back at me. His face was still worried. I smiled and lifted my hand to rest on his face_. You worry too much babe. I'm fine, I swear to you._ I placed in his head. It was sweet that he worried about me, I loved it in fact. I knew that I was the centre of his world and everything revolved around me but sometimes he worried _too_much. His face relaxed slightly but he was still a little pained.

The matter of the fact was I was still part human and I still got sick. I recovered a lot faster than most humans did but it didn't mean that I was completely immune to things like my parents were.

I was waited on hand and foot for the rest of the day and night. Even the girls insisted on helping me do things. I tried to reassure them all that I felt better but no one was listening.

It wasn't until around 7pm that Jacob left to get Mackenzie from dance that I was allowed to do anything. My parents knew I was fine now so they didn't object to me getting off the couch. I began tidying the house a little. I wanted something to do.

"Mommy I'll help" I heard from behind me. Charlotte walked in with her own mini apron and little rubber yellow gloves on her hands. Her hair was tied up and she had her sleeves rolled up. I laughed slightly.

"Alright" I told her. She helped me wash the dishes and clean the kitchen.

"She's like a mini you" I heard from the door. I turned around to see my mom standing in the door way.

"Just like I was a mini _you_" I told her with a smile. She smiled back.

"You were much more like your father" she said coming over to help us finish up.

* * *

**JACOB**

I arrived once again at the familiar dance studio. I was aware I was late so I rushed in. The waiting area was empty so I looked inside the first studio. I wasn't sure which one she was in so checking them all I started to get worried. I noticed Lexi in one of the empty ones.

"Lexi" I said, I couldn't help the panic in my voice.

"Oh hey Jacob" she said walking over to me. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Do you know where Mackenzie is? I was meant to pick her up at 7" I told her.

"Well she's not in my class today; I could help you find her though. Renesmee not tell you where she was meant to be?" she asked walking out the studio and closing the door behind her.

"No" I said. She walked down the hall checking every room.

"I'll go check the register to see what class she was in. she might just be watching the next class while she waits" she said. I thanked her and followed her to the reception. She checked the computer and then looked back up at me with a smile.

"Follow me" she said and I followed her back around the building. She paused at a studio and frowned. She knocked lightly on the door and the teacher inside told her to come in.

"Did you just have grade 5 tap?" she asked.

"Yes, it ended at 7" the lady said.

"Were all the children collected?" she asked.

"Yes, no one came back" she answered.

"Not even Mackenzie Black?" Lexi asked, her voice rising in worry. My heart was already beating faster. I scanned the hall way for any sign of my daughter.

"No" the lady answered.

"Ok thank you. If she comes back can you let her know her father is looking for her?" Lexi asked.

"Of course" the woman said and Lexi came back out of the room.

"I'm sorry, she's not there. I'll keep looking with you though, she wouldn't have left." Lexi told me. I nodded. Mackenzie was a good girl; she wouldn't have left the building until someone came to collect her. We started thoroughly searching the large dance studio. When it became more than obvious she wasn't here my heart was hammering in my chest. The need to see my daughter and have her in my arms was nearly unbearable. The crime numbers had risen significantly in the past year or so in Vancouver. Specifically kidnaps, Renesmee and i planned on moving away pretty soon, and with Mackenzie having a chance at going to a good dance school it seemed more and more like the perfect time to leave.

"We'll find her Jacob. It's ok" Lexi assured me, her hand on my arm comfortingly. "Is there anyone she would go to? A friend? A relative nearby?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. there's only her grandparents and they've been with me and Renesmee at our house the entire time" I told her.

"Ok well I think maybe you should call home and let Renesmee know, ask her if Mackenzie somehow made it back. Ill ring the police" she said as we made our way down the stairs for the one hundredth time.

"Thanks" I said to her. In all honesty I wanted to phase and see if I could pick up her scent better and just run and run until I found her but I had to be practical, I didn't live in Washington anymore, surrounded by forests and the protection of the trees, I was in a giant city, nowhere to hide. I dialled the number for my house and waited.

"Hello Jake" Bella answered.

"Hey. Are you with Renesmee?" I asked her.

"Yes" she answered. "Do you want to talk to her?" she asked.

"No!" I answered quickly. I knew my wife well enough to know that if I told her Mackenzie was missing right now she would break down. I would tell her if it got too serious but I needed to have a chance to find her first. "Bella, keep a straight face as I tell you this. Don't react any differently than if I was just telling you the time" I told her carefully, scared of my own voice. My head was spinning. I needed to find her. "Mackenzie is missing. I came to pick her up from dance but she's not here. I'm going to try and find her. If I haven't called within the hour I'm going to need you to tell Renesmee." I told her.

"Ok" she said. Her voice was slow and controlled.

"Thank you Bells." I said, my love for my best friend ringing in my voice. She knew Renesmee well enough to know how she would react and she trusted me enough to give me a chance at this before I got her involved.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked. I speculated that for a moment. Did I have the time to get her to come? My conscience fought with me, having a vampire would really help.

"Be at Queen Elizabeth Park in 10. Tell Renesmee you're meeting me at Wal-Mart or something. Tell her it's about her Christmas present and she can't come. Tell Edward in your thought what's happening and leave him with the phone. If we don't return with her in the hour we'll get him to tell Nessie" I said to her.

"Ok. I'm on my way" she replied and we hung up. I put the phone away and walked into the reception area I knew Lexi was in.

"I've rang them they'll be here in about 30 minutes" she said.

"I can't wait that long. I'm going to find her" I told her.

"Jacob! I think you should wait here for the police" she called after me.

"I'm not waiting" I told her. She reached for my arm, an attempt at pulling me back.

"Jacob. The police will find her" she said.

"Someone might have taken my daughter. I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to get away with her. I will find her. Thank you for your help. I'll call you if I find anything" I told her as calm as I could and left the building before she could try and stop me. I ran over to the car and threw it into gear, driving 100 miles an hour through the city and closer to Queen Elizabeth Park. It was Mackenzie and Charlotte's favourite place and I had no idea where else to start. As I drove I watched the sidewalks, praying to find her walking home. I arrived at the park and Bella was pacing up and down at the entrance. I slammed on the breaks and jumped out. Bella caught me in her arms. I automatically held her against me, digging my face in her shoulder. I could feel the lump in my throat.

"We'll find her" she whispered to me. I nodded into her neck and finally pulled away. She stroked my cheek with her cold hands. "Come on" she said taking my hand.

"I couldn't trace her scent. I could smell it all around the dance school. She's there a lot so it's hard to tell what's old and what's fresh. I wish I could go in as a wolf so I could taste the scents better." I explained to her. We were back in my car and on the way to anywhere in Vancouver.

"Take me there. I might be able to." She told me. I nodded and took a sharp left towards the dance school. When we arrived there I noticed the police car outside.

"Great" I muttered. We climbed out the car and walked into the studio.

"No, Jacob's her father, he's gone out to look for her" Lexi was telling the officer.

"Are you sure? Where is he now?" he asked her.

"I don't know! He couldn't just stand here and wait. His child is missing!" she nearly screamed at him.

"I'm here" I answered walking into the room

"Mr Black, I need to ask you a few questions. You are the girl in questions father yes?" he asked.

"Yes" I told him.

"And you are?" he asked Bella at my side.

"She's her mother" I answered quickly it would be a lot easier for the question process if I told the officer she was her mother and not a friend or an aunt. I noticed Lexi look at us confused. She had met Renesmee before and she knew Bella wasn't Mackenzie's mother.

"I'm going to look around" Bella said.

"Excuse me Mrs black, I can't allow you to do that I need to ask you a few questions" the officer said.

"You will not stop me from looking for her" Bella said glaring at the officer.

"Ok. I guess we can question your husband first" he said turning back to me. I caught Bella's gaze before she walked out the room and further into the school.

"Sir, where were you at 7pm?" the officer asked. I sighed. I didn't have time for this.

"I was on my way here. I was late to pick Mackenzie up" I told him.

"And why were you late?" he asked writing on his pad.

"I lost track of time. I was taking care of my wife" I told him.

"And what is wrong with your wife sir? She seemed fine to me" he said looking at me sceptically.

"Ok I know it's your job to question me. 80% of kidnaps are people that know the child but I did not take my daughter, I wouldn't be here right now worrying sick if I had would i? Now I suggest you watch some CCTV or something" I said walking out the room in the direction Bella went. Lexi followed me.

"Why did you lie?" she hissed at me.

"To make things easier" I told her.

"What easier?" she asked accusingly. I sighed to look at her.

"Bella is a very close friend, she's helping me search for Mackenzie, I haven't told Renesmee yet because I don't want her to worry. She's got enough on her plate as it is and if I can I'm going to get Mackenzie back without Renesmee ever knowing she was gone. If that proves to be impossible I will tell her. I'm grateful you are willing to help but I know Renesmee a lot better than you do. I've had the time to know how she thinks and she's not going to take this well" I told her.

"No parent would Jacob. I just don't think you should lie to your wife" she said sympathetically.

"What I decide to tell my wife is none of your business" I shot back at her. The pain of not knowing where my daughter was was crushing on my heart more and more every second. Bella appeared next to me. She gripped my hand and I followed her out the building.

"Erm! Excuse me! Mr and Mrs Black, please come back" the officer said. "I need a contact number!" he called. I stopped in my tracks and span around.

"Lexi has our number" I told him and Bella and I ran as fast as humanly possible down the street until we got out of sight, then we ran as fast as our legs could manage.


	5. Chapter 5

**JACOB**

It had been nearly an hour since I was meant to have picked Mackenzie up. My heart felt like it was no longer in my chest. It was crushed under the weight of my worry. My stomach was in knots, I had no idea where my daughter was and it wasn't long before I had to tell her mother I had lost our child. I held onto my best friend's cold hand as we walked around the city. My eyes scanning every street corner, analysing any child passing us. I saw a girl around Mackenzie's age walk out of the grocery store, she had the dance schools hoodie on, as I walked closer I realised I knew her. She was one of Mackenzie's closest friends. I took the opportunity and walked over to her.

"Ariella" I called. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey sweetie" I said to her with a smile. I looked to her mother. "Hey Elle" I said.

"Hello Jacob, fancy seeing you here" she greeted me with a smile. I smiled back and looked down at Ariella.

"Hey were you just in Mackenzie's class?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Did you see who she left with?" I asked her. I needed anything I could get. Her little face frowned.

"Erm…" she murmured, trying her best to think.

"Anything?" I asked her desperately.

"Jacob what's going on?" Elle asked.

"Mackenzie is missing" I informed her.

"Oh no" she whispered.

"I don't know. I'm sorry" Ariella answered. I sighed.

"That's ok. Thank you anyway" I told her. I stood up straight and ran my hand through my hair. Hearing my phone ring was both comforting and worrying; I noticed I didn't recognise the number. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Black this is detective Harrison. The federal bureau of investigation has reason to believe that your daughter has been kidnapped. We followed an unnamed man across the country; he originated in New York, New York, USA. He has been here for a few days, we have kept it quiet but now we're certain he is here.

"You have to listen carefully to me Mr. Black. If this man does indeed have your daughter it means he knows you. He's been watching your family for the past 3 days. He knows your name, your wife's name, your children's and anyone close to you. This man is going to murder your daughter if you do not do exactly as he says" the officer paused for me to reply. I couldn't take it in, I wasn't hearing it right. Someone actually had my daughter; the fire inside me was burning. "Do you hear me Mr. Black? He will ring exactly an hour after he took your daughter, he will ring your home phone. It will be your daughter on the other end. You have to listen to her; she's been told exactly what to say. If your daughter is smart Mr. Black she will do as she's told. One wrong word and the kidnapper will pull the trigger of the gun held to your daughters head" he told me. I took in a deep breath.

"How do you know all this?" I asked, my voice shaking. I couldn't believe this was happening. I hoped Mackenzie had just started walking home by herself and gotten lost, not someone had actually taken her.

"Because this is the 11th child he's kidnapped. I've been following him all around North America. He finds the richest family in a city and takes the least protected child. He's fast, he's good, and he knows what he's doing. I'm warning you Mr. Black do exactly as you are told or your daughter dies" he warned me.

"How many of the children were returned successfully?" I asked.

"2" he answered sadly. I took in a sharp breath, not liking the odds. I felt Bella tap my shoulder she was holding her phone up at me. 8:00pm. One hour after Mackenzie's class ended. Around the time she went missing.

"Renesmee" I said staring at Bella, wide eyed.

"Thank you for your information detective. I'll call you if anything happens" I said and hung up. Bella grabbed my hand and we ran to my car. We drove home as fast as we could. The phone went off the second we walked into the door. Renesmee walked out the kitchen and saw me at the door catching my breath.

"Jake? Where is Kenzie?" she asked searching the room for her daughter.

"Hello?" I heard Edwards voice.

"No!" I called running to Edward in the living room. His eyes widened.

"Mackenzie?" he asked.

"Edward give me the phone" I said snatching the phone out of his hands. I put it on loud speaker so everyone could hear.

"Mackenzie, baby it's me, its daddy. Where are you angel?" I asked, I couldn't hold back tears. I had them streaming down my face. I couldn't help it.

"Daddy. I'm not allowed to tell you where I am. He said to tell you that he wants 20 million dollars by tomorrow morning. Its needs to be placed in Queen Elizabeth park by 9am. If it's not there you will never see me again" She said to me, her voice sounded scared, she sounded like she was crying.

"Baby ill find you. I'm going to bring you home I promise"

"I love you daddy" she cried.

"I love you too" I said just as the phone cut off.

"JACOB!" I heard my wife's shrieking voice behind me. Bella had her arm around her waist supporting her. She was in tears, floods of tears. "You let someone take our daughter?" she cried.

"No… she…" I cried. "I'm sorry" She walked up to me. Her tears matching mine and she fell into my arms.

"She's going to be ok" I cooed to her. I looked at Bella over my wife shoulder. She had a look of determination on her face.

"Hi daddy" I heard Charlottes voice call. I saw her skip into the room and it took my breath away. Having identical twins wasn't always a good thing. Both of them liked to tease us and pretend they were each other so we got confused. Staring at Charlotte standing there had my heart strings tugging. I needed Mackenzie back.

"What's going on?" she asked. Renesmee pulled away from me, she tried her best to wipe away tears before turning to look at Charlotte.

"Nothing baby, go back upstairs to play" Nessie said.

"Where's Kenzie?" she asked us. Nessie choked out another sob. I pulled her back into my chest.

"She's not here right now" I said trying to stay strong in front of my daughter. Her tiny face frowned.

"Where is she then?" she asked. _Edward take Ness._ I said in my head. He walked over to me and I handed Renesmee to him. She wrapped her arms around her father as I walked over to Charlotte. I bent down onto my knees so I could see her little face properly. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, seeing the face identical to my other daughters. I stayed strong though, I had to, for the sake of my daughter.

"We don't know where she is Charlotte but we're going to find her. I promise you ill bring your sister home" I said to her. Her little face dropped and her eyes began to water. "She's fine Charlotte, I've only just spoke with her. She'll be here before you know it" I assured her. Her sad little face stared into my eyes, the water welling up in her eyes poured over.

"Why are you still here then? Go get her now" she said to me. Her voice shaking.

"We have to wait" I told her.

"Why?" I heard Bella's voice ask. I looked up at my best friend who moved behind Charlotte, threading her hands in her hair in attempt to comfort her. "Why wait? We're vampires. This guy doesn't stand a chance" she said in a determined voice. "He took a vampires daughter. If he knew what we were he wouldn't have dared. Let's go and get her back. We can give him the money in exchange for Mackenzie but now not tomorrow" she said.

"That might not be a good idea" I commented. Everybody looked at me like I was crazy. "That detective. He said if we do one thing wrong Mackenzie dies. If we're not patient he might kill her" I said. Charlotte flinched next to me. I pulled her into my chest. "I don't want to risk my daughter's safety" I told them.

"But Jacob she must be petrified where ever she is. She's never spent a night out of her bed. Never without a kiss from her parents." Bella argued. I looked to Edward, asking him what he would do. He was a father, would he follow the rules if Renesmee's life was in danger or would he do it his own way and risk the odds.

"I'd follow the rules. I'd want to make sure she was back alive" Edward said to me holding Renesmee tighter in his arms.

"No!" Nessie fought she pulled away from her father. "I want her back Jacob. She's my daughter; I want her in my arms now. Tonight." She cried. Her face broke my heart. I sighed looking at Edward.

"But if Bella decided she wanted to get her back her way I would trust my wife" Edward added. I nodded.

"alright." I said standing up.

"I'll ring Carlisle and the others; we're going to need all the help we can get." Edward said going to the phone.

"Ok" I replied looking up at Bella, her eyes locked with mine. "Alright" I said suddenly gaining confidence. I went into full alpha mode. "Renesmee you are staying here. I'm not having you in any danger"

"No!" she shouted. "I'm getting my daughter back" she argued.

"No I need you to stay here and be the mother to our daughter" I told her sternly. Charlotte was shaking with silent tears at my side. Renesmee's face twisted as she stared at our daughter.

"Fine" she said with a sigh, Charlotte ran from my side and straight into her mother's arms. Renesmee picked her up and held her in a hug.

"Esme, Rose and Alice can stay here with you. If they manage to get here. The rest will come with me."

"Alice and Jasper are in Africa. They're on their way back but wont be here before tomorrow. Alice also mentioned she didn't see anything and shes sorry." Edward said.

"Alright when are the others getting here?" I asked.

"20 minutes max" he said putting the phone down.

"Ok Esme and Alice staying here with Renesmee and Charlotte. We need to go to the police station. I need to find this detective and speak with him properly. Then we go and find Mackenzie." I said addressing everyone.

"Sounds good" Bella said with a smile. I knew she was smiling because I hadn't ordered her to stay here with Renesmee; in all honesty I needed my best friend. That and if things got nasty and if vampires happened to be involved she could protect us. Edward nodded in agreement. I walked over to my wife and daughter in the middle of the room, both of them had silent tears running down their beautiful faces. I kissed their heads and wrapped my arms around Renesmee's lower half.

"I'll get her back" I promised them.

* * *

**MACKENZIE**

I sat down on the mattress the man had set out for me. The room was dark and it smelt weird. I was scared too; I'd never been so scared in my life. I had come out of dancing and my mom hadn't been there so I walked out the building just to see if the car was there. When it wasn't I was about to go back in but someone caught my arm. I noticed the man had really black eyes. My heart beat picked up, when he began dragging me to the car. I don't remember fighting him though I was screaming in my head to run. Run away from the weird man but my feet weren't doing what I said; it was like he had a spell over me making me come with him. When he threw me in the car I remember him hitting me hard over the head. After that I woke up here in a dark smelly room, with nothing but a mattress. It wasn't long before the man told me that I was going to get to talk to my family. At first I was happy, I could tell them that I was ok but that I was scared and didn't know where I was. I wanted them to come and get me but when he said if I say one wrong word id die my hopes were crushed. He told me what to say and held a gun to my head as I dialled home. The moment I heard my grandfather's voice I burst out crying. I wanted to be in his arms, I wanted to be in anyone's arms but this mans I didn't know. I cried even harder when I heard my daddy. I told him what I was meant to and then I had to hang up.

"Stop crying" the man hissed. I tried to lessen my sobs but I was just so scared. I had no idea where I was and I had to wait until tomorrow before I got to see my mom and dad again. I kept thinking of my sister and what she was doing. I lay on the mattress and I felt my head banging, like a headache. I noticed when I sat up there was blood on the mattress. I reached for my head and winced when I touched where the blood was coming from. I looked up at the man who was pacing the room.

"What are you?" I asked bravely. I knew he wasn't human. I had been around the supernatural my whole life, and whilst I may only be 8 years old I knew stuff when I saw it.

"Don't talk" he hissed. His voice was strange, it was always a hiss, a weird hiss that sounded like it came from a snake.

"Are you going to hurt me again?" I asked.

"I said don't talk!" he roared at me. I noticed his face in the light shining through the window from the street. It was scary, he was definitely not human.

I shut up after that, I knew he was stronger than me; I was only a little girl. No supernatural in me. I was suddenly jealous of my mom and dad. They would have gotten out of this.

"Go to sleep" he hissed at me.

"I can't sleep" I answered.

"Go to sleep!" he roared.

"I want my mommy and daddy" I told him. He came over to me then.

"You won't get to see them again if you keep talking." He said and lifted his hand. I braced myself for the impact. His hand hit me hard and I felt the air whoosh past my head and it hurt when I hit the wall.

"You're a tough little one aren't you?" he mused coming over to me. I was bent over holding my chest against the wall but I was still awake. I didn't say anything when he walked over to me. He gripped my arm and pulled me up. He then threw me across the room again. I screamed out in pain as I hit the opposite wall. If he was going to kill me he could at least make it quick and not as painful. He walked up to me this time with a piece of wood in his hand and hit me hard over the head. That's when everything started to blur and everything went black.

* * *

**JACOB**

It felt like hours before Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett walked through the door. Rose went straight to Renesmee and pulled her into a hug.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Emmett asked he was bouncing on his feet. "I haven't been this excited since the Volturi came to kill Renesmee" he grinned. Carlisle gave him a disapproving look. "Sorry" he said stopping his bouncing and looking down.

"Jacob, Emmett, Bella, Carlisle and I are going to find Mackenzie. Esme, Rose and Nessie are staying with Charlotte" Edward said already walking to the door.

"Are we going to get filled in?" Emmett asked.

"On the way. Renesmee can tell the others" Edward said and we were already out the door. We ran to the police station and walked straight up to the front desk.

"My name is Jacob Black; my daughter went missing 2 hours ago. I need to talk to Detective Harrison" I said to the desk.

"Ah yes. One minute please" she said. She disappeared and came back with a small plump man; he seemed in his 40s with a bald spot on his head.

"Mr Black" he said walking up to me.

"Yes" I greeted him, he held his hand out and I quickly shook it.

"If you would like to come with me. I assume you have already spoken with your daughter?" he asked walking to a room. My family followed.

"Yes" I said.

"How much did he request?" he asked.

"20 million" I told him.

"Oh wow. You guys are rich" he laughed. "It's normally only around 5. He's gone in for a big one this time" he said. I didn't understand why this was a laughing matter.

"I need information. Where does he normally keep the children? Does he hurt them?" I asked, questions rolling off my tongue.

"Firstly, calm down sir. We have all night to do this" he said.

"No we don't" I said. "Answer my question. Does he hurt them?" I asked.

"If they struggle or talk too much… yes" he answered solemnly.

"Struggle from what?" I asked the acid falling off my tongue.

"Sir please sit down" he said to me.

"No! Tell me" I said already dreading the answer.

"The first night he doesn't hurt them. Not unless they try and get away or if they don't do as they're told. He knocks them out around midnight if they're not asleep. In the morning if the ransom money is not in the requested location then he murders the children and they appear where the ransom money should have been 3 days after they went missing." He answered. I interrupted him.

"Why 3 days? Why not that morning?" I asked.

"Because he can't waste an investment like that. He makes the most of them" he said.

"How?" I said my anger burning.

"How do you think?" he asked. I let out a small growl. That wasn't happening. "Anyway… if the parents of the child try to find their daughter before the required time then he kills her right in front of them. Either that or he runs with her and sells her in Mexico. That's his last resort though as he knows we now have police waiting for him." He answered.

"How do you know all this but haven't caught him yet?" I asked.

"I told you Mr Black. He's good, he's fast and he knows exactly what he's doing. No one has ever seen his face; no one has heard his voice except for the children he takes. He doesn't organise the ransom himself he makes the child talk. The call is never long enough for us to track his location and he picks the secluded of places." He said. "I know all this from the people that survive"

"Where does he keep them? Surely the children remembered where they had been?" Carlisle asked behind me.

"It's always dark. He keeps them in very dark places. Sewers, abandoned warehouses and buildings, tombs at graveyards. That sort of thing. This is a very big city Mr Black. You're not going to find your daughter unless he wants you to find her" he said to me. "I assume that is why you are here…" he said with a pause. He looked into my eyes trying to get my attention. "Don't try it sir. You will not get her back alive if you go after her tonight" he told me.

"Thank you for your concern but I will do what I want" I told him. He sighed and shook his head as if I was stupid.

"Alright. Suit yourself." He mumbled. I turned to my family, specifically Edward. _Got what you need?_ I asked him. He nodded.

"Thank you detective. We'll let you know when we have my daughter back" I told him. He nodded slightly and we left.

"What was he thinking?" I asked.

"He was telling the truth. All of it and he even hopes slightly that you will succeed. He's impressed with us. He thinks we might stand a chance." He told me. "He just can't advise us on how to get her because it's his job to stop us"

"Did he give anything else away? Anything that might help us find her?" I asked

"No, only that the car Mackenzie was taken in was an Astra. The old kind" he said. "It's always the same car"

"Alright then. Abandoned buildings with astras outside." I mumbled and we began running.

"Everyone make sure your phone is on. I suggest we split up, cover a wider range of Vancouver. Run fast, very fast, so much so that you're just a blur. Don't slow down unless you see a lead. Hopefully people will just think you're a gust of wind" Edward ordered. The vampires nodded and all disappeared from my side, including Bella. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright" he assured me. His golden eyes burning. I let out a small smile. Letting him know how grateful I was for him. He let out a chuckle before disappearing with the others. I sighed, starting to walk down a road, I didn't know the name, and I just kept going, endlessly into the night, desperate to find a lead. It came to 11:30, I was getting desperate. It wasn't until 2am that we found a lead. My phone vibrated. The caller ID was Emmett.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Jake. I think I have a lead. I can smell her scent. There's this house on south bank street. It's battered, the windows are smashed the place is deserted. There is an Astra around the corner on a well-populated street. I'm guessing he wouldn't park right outside the house." He told me.

"Good job. I'll be there as soon as possible. You rang the others?" I asked.

"Not yet, thought I'd ring you first"

"Thanks man" I said. The best part about have a vampire family is they could pick up well known scents pretty easily, and since they had all known Mackenzie since her birth they were pretty in tune with her scent. Having Edwards 2 mile radius mind reading helped too. I wasn't really surprised at how quick we found her.

"No problem" he said and we hung up. I began running, using all the energy I had left to run and get to the place Emmett was. When I got there everyone else was already there. I looked straight to Edward. His face was twisted. He was concerned, stressed and he looked like he was in pain.

"She's there?" I asked. He nodded. I knew he'd be able to hear her thoughts.

"Right then" I said starting to run to the door. Edward caught my arm.

"Wait" he hissed. I turned to glare at him. "We need to think about this. He has a gun to her head. The minute he sees us he'll pull the trigger" he said to me. I paused and relaxed, forcing myself to listen to him. "There's an alarm on the house. A heat alarm" he said. "If anyone warmer than 95 degrees walks though that threshold the alarm goes off." he said. I sighed in frustration. That meant I couldn't go in without killing my daughter. "He's strapped explosives to her chest. The second he hits the trigger in his hand they go off" he said. I watched him staring up at the house as he spoke. Bella gasped at my side. "That's about it. A gun, explosives and a heat alarm" he said.

"I propose we go in there and kick some ass!" Emmett boomed. Bella slapped his chest.

"Shut up!" she hissed at him.

"Sorry" he said putting his hand over his mouth.

"Alright. How we going to work this?" Emmett whispered.

"Jacob I'm sorry… you have to stay out here" Edward said.

"I know." I said.

"Ill stay out here with Jacob, shout if you need me but I doubt you will" Carlisle said. Edward nodded.

"Alright. Us three head in, watch your step; stay as quiet as you possibly can. Do not make any sudden movements. Do not breath, do not speak. Just follow my lead. When we get into the room. Bella your first priority is to get Mackenzie out of the jacket of explosives and then out of the house but not before Emmett and I have the man restrained. He has a loaded gun in his hand, if he sees us he will not hesitate to shoot her. If that fails he will simply push the button in his other hand and the entire house will go up."

"Isn't that kind of stupid? He's going to die too" Emmett said. Edward shook his head.

"Can't you smell his scent? This guy isn't human" he said.

"Oh" Emmett said.

"Vampire?" I asked. I could smell the scent but it wasn't a normal vampire stench.

"No. I don't know what he is but I don't think an explosion will kill him. Remember what that detective said about him being good? He's fast and unpredictable. The police haven't been able to catch him because he's not what they expect a normal kidnapper to be like" Edward said.

"Can we stop with the talking and start with the rescuing please?" I asked.

"If he's not human does he know what we are?" Bella asked ignoring what I had said.

"I don't know. He's not giving away anything in his head about it. I know the detective said he watches for 3 days but I would have known if there was someone watching Mackenzie or Charlotte. He must have taken advantage of the fact Mackenzie was alone and just took it." Edward said.

"Alright" Bella sighed. "Ill bring her out to you the second I have her in my arms" she said to me. I nodded to her and looked back at the house.

"Ok ill lead you to the door. On my signal we run in. Emmett your job is to get the gun and trigger out of his hands ill keep him still. When they're across the room help me restrain him. Got it?" Edward asked. Emmett nodded. "Ok let's go" Edward said and they began walking towards the house. I sat down on the edge of the pavement opposite the house. Watching them walk in. I held my breath as they stepped over the threshold. I let out my breath when the alarm didn't go off; I watched them disappear into the house.

Carlisle took a seat next to me. We sat there in silence. Listening to any sounds in the house. I was concentrating so hard that I could hear my daughter's heart beat and her breathing. She must have been asleep. I could also hear the heart beat and breathing of the man sitting with her as well a clicking sound.

I heard a movement, like someone was standing up from a sitting position. Within a second I heard a door swing open. I heard sobs erupt from my daughter's chest then a gun shot.

I leapt up from my sitting position and stood in the middle of the road. Carlisle at my side. I could still hear 2 heart beats though. There was a click and a beeping started to tick.

"Bella get out" I heard from Edward. There was struggling in the house. Bella appeared at the door. Mackenzie wrapped tightly around her body. Her face was dug into Bella's neck. The second Bella was out the house the whole place blew up. I gasped. Bella was at my side and pulling Mackenzie from her chest. Mackenzie was sobbing and she didn't want to let go of Bella.

"Sweetheart" I said reaching out and putting my hands on her waist. She let her grip drop from Bella and twisted to reach for me. I noticed her face then, she was dirty, black marks all over her pretty face. She also had dried blood on her head. I gasped, pulling her into me. Bella ran straight for the burning building the minute Mackenzie was safely in my arms.

"Edward!" she screamed.

"We're ok" I heard.

"Mackenzie are you ok?" I asked my daughter. She was crying uncontrollably in my arms. I was so glad to have her in my arms again but I couldn't help but worry where that bullet went. "Mackenzie?" I asked.

"Here" Carlisle said holding his arms out for her.

"Grandpa needs to look at you baby" I whispered to her, pulling her from my chest. She nodded weakly and Carlisle took her from my arms. He put her on her feet.

"Where does it hurt Mackenzie?" he asked. As Mackenzie began to tell him where she was hurt I scanned the burning wreckage of the house. It wasn't long before Edward and Emmett walked out the burning building. They were filthy, Bella pulled her jacket off and wrapped round Edwards arm that was on fire.

"You guys ok?" I asked them.

"Still alive" Emmett grinned.

"Where is the kidnapper?" I asked.

"He escaped when we were thrown back in the explosion. I have no idea."

"Cant you follow his scent?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could try, more importantly, how is she?" Edward asked coming back over

"She's alright; the blow to her head was when he knocked her out, she has a few broken ribs too. Other than that she's fine, no bullet wounds." Carlisle told me.

"The bullet hit me, I intercepted it when I went to grab her" Bella said.

"It's a good thing you're bullet proof then" I said grinning at her. She smiled back.

"It is. Even if i wasn't i still would have intercepted it." she said then her eyes dropped to Mackenzie who was being held by Carlisle. "How did she get the broken ribs?" Bella asked.

"He threw me across the room" Mackenzie sobbed. "Cos I was talking too much." That was it. I was going to kill this guy. I stood there shaking. Bella's cold hand took mine and it slowly soothed me. Not as quick as Renesmee's touch but it still worked.

"I'll strap them up when we get home. You can't do any dancing for a while though sweetie I'm sorry" he said to her.

"That's ok." She said

"Let's get her home" Bella said. I nodded in agreement. Mackenzie reached for me and I held her in my arms gently, careful not to hurt her ribs.

"Emmett and I will try and follow the scent. We'll meet you back at the house" Edward said.

"Ok" I said and Bella, Carlisle and I began making our way home. Mackenzie was sobbing pretty much the entire way home; I wanted to ask her about it all but I thought it was best to wait until she had calmed down.

I walked up to the house and Bella opened the door for me. I walked into the living room and Renesmee leapt off the couch the minute she saw us.

"Momma" Mackenzie cried reaching for her mother. She winced in pain when she twisted her body out of my arms. I let her down gently and she ran straight into Nessie's arms. Nessie held onto our daughter and they cried with each other. Next person to hug Mackenzie was Charlotte.

"Mackenzie can I treat your injuries please?" Carlisle asked. She pulled away from her sister to nod. Carlisle led her into the kitchen and we all followed. He lifted her onto the counter and Bella came in with some medical supplies.

"Did he hurt her?" Nessie asked horrified.

"Yes" I answered. Nessie came over to me and I opened my arms for her. She hugged my side. _Is he dead?_ She placed in my head. "No" I answered her. _Why not?_ She asked. "Because we lost him. Emmett and Edward are out looking for him now" _I want him dead. _She placed in my head as we watched Carlisle take Mackenzie's clothes off. Since she was in a leotard he had to take everything off in order to get to her ribs. She sat there in just her underwear as Carlisle wrapped a bandage around her torso.

"You have to be very careful over the next few weeks Mackenzie; it's going to hurt to do a lot of things. I can't really do much with broken ribs we just have to wait until they heal themselves" Carlisle said.

"Ok" she whispered. I was extremely proud of how brave she was being.

"Renesmee would you like to clean her up? I can see to her head when you're done" Carlisle said turning to us. Nessie nodded.

"Ok" she said and went over to the sink; she ran water over a towel and then walked over to our daughter. She gently cleaned her dirty face and wiped the dried blood from her skin. I could see silent tears falling from Nessie's face as she cleaned her daughter.

"I'm ok momma" Mackenzie said, reaching her tiny hand out and placing it on Nessie's face.

"I know baby but I can't believe I let this happen to you. I'm so sorry" she cried.

"It wasn't your fault" Mackenzie said. Nessie finished cleaning her and placed a kiss on Mackenzie's forehead.

"I'm your momma, anything bad happening to you is always my fault" Nessie whispered to her.

"I forgive you" Mackenzie said and let out a small smile. Nessie gave Mackenzie another kiss before Carlisle began looking at her head.

"You are the bravest little girl I've ever known you know that?" Carlisle asked her when he was moving her hair to see her head. She let out a small smile before she flinched from his contact.

"I knew you would all come and save me" she said.

"Always" Carlisle smiled at her and continued to clean her head.

"I was still scared though." She said.

"I can imagine" Carlisle replied.

"But I'm tough though… like daddy" she said then looked at me and smiled. I grinned back at her, just as Charlotte walked into my leg. I bent down and picked her up. She rested her head on my shoulder and watched her sister on the counter.

"You have no idea how proud we are of you Kenzie" Nessie said giving her daughter another kiss. Mackenzie smiled at her.

"All done" Carlisle said and helped Mackenzie off the counter. "it's swollen but it should go down in a few hours."

"Can I go to bed now?" Mackenzie asked.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Nessie said and took her hand. It was 4am, the girls must have been shattered, I knew I was. It's been a long time since I stayed up all night. I used to do it when Bella was human, id patrol for hours to make sure she was safe but that was decades ago.

"Night everyone. Thank you for saving me" she said giving everyone a kiss. I followed Nessie and Mackenzie up the stairs. I took Charlotte into Mackenzie's room so we could say goodnight to her.

"Daddy?" she asked as we began walking out to put Charlotte in bed.

"Yes baby?" I asked her.

"Can you stay in my room please? I don't want to be alone" she said. It wasn't unusual for Mackenzie to pick me to stay with her. Mackenzie was definitely a daddy's girl, whereas Charlotte enjoyed her mother's company more.

"Of course" I told her. I handed Charlotte to Nessie and gave them both a kiss. Nessie took Charlotte out the room and I walked over to the rocking chair from when the girls were little. I pulled it over towards Mackenzie's bed and sat down.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Were you scared?" she asked.

"Petrified" I admitted to her.

"So was I" she said in a small whisper. I stood up and leant over her bed, placing a kiss on her forehead and stroked her dark hair from her face.

"Go to sleep angel, I'll be right here" I whispered.

"Night daddy. I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too. Forever" I whispered into her skin when I kissed her one more time. She let out a little sigh before closing her eyes. I sat back down in the rocking chair and watched her sleep the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**RENESMEE**

It had been a week since Mackenzie's kidnap. The security around our house had been taken up two notches. We still hadn't found the kidnapper; Jasper and Alice were back and out researching and looking for the man. The rest of my family were always close by. They were on two person shifts; there were always 2 members of my family watching the girls. If they had to split up, like if Mackenzie went to dance, my family would be there. The girls were never alone, and neither was I. Jacob was always with me; he forced me and my mother to drop out of school, even though we've only just started. Jacob also insisted the girls dropped out too but I persuaded him otherwise. The girls needed a normal life, Jacob could be as protective as he wants with me, I will do as he says just to give him that satisfaction, but I would fight with him until the end of the earth about our daughters. I agreed they needed protection, but not so much that they have to be prisoners in their own home.

Jacob and I knew we couldn't keep up with this level of protection for ever. There were more and more reports of crime in Vancouver so we decided we were going to move. When deciding where we were going to go we started arguing again. I insisted we moved to somewhere we hadn't been before, which was pretty much everywhere. If we were moving I wanted to go to Europe or somewhere different to America and Canada. However Jacob insisted on us going back to Washington. He wanted to take the girls back to where we grew up and spend time with his old friends. I tried to tell him that his friends were old and not very able any more but he shot back with the fact that was the point. His friends weren't going to last much longer and he wanted to spend more time with them.

I eventually agreed, but not without a compromise. We knew Mackenzie wanted to go to a big dance school so we agreed, we would move back to Washington at Christmas and when the girls turned 11 we would apply for the Royal Ballet for Mackenzie, if she got accepted we would move to London, England for her. If not, we would stay here until she was 18 and we would move to New York so she could go to Julliard, Joffrey or one of the other big colleges there. Jacob didn't like the idea of going to London or New York, I could tell he was a small town kind of guy, he didn't really like big cities, I think it was the crime rate that worried him the most, but he agreed, because he knew the girls couldn't get a lot out of being in La Push the rest of their lives.

My family decided to come with us, mostly because Forks had been their favourite place to live and wouldn't escape a chance to go back. My mom was beyond excited and especially to redo high school there. This time we were all going to go back. My aunts and uncles as well as my parents and Jacob and I. my grandfather was going to go back to the hospital he used to work at and my grandmother would be looking after the girls any time Jacob and I weren't home when they were. Mackenzie and Charlotte were going to start school too, Mackenzie was distraught she'd have to leave her dance school but I tried to assure her that there were good enough schools in Seattle but she wouldn't have it, she was upset and anything I said made her mad.

"Mackenzie do as you're told." Jacob roared after Mackenzie had failed three times to do as I asked.

"I don't want to" she moaned, she crossed her arms across her chest.

It was Christmas break. We were packing to leave for Washington; Mackenzie was being stubborn and not helping or doing as she was told. She didn't want to leave all her friends, Charlotte on the other hand loved all the packing and organising we were doing, she was my little helper and she couldn't wait to see where her parents had grown up and where her grandparents had met.

"Mackenzie!" Jacob glared at her. Mackenzie wasn't listening to me, all I wanted her to do was go and get some of the boxes from the garage but she wouldn't. "Do as your mother asks, now!" he told her. Since she hadn't been listening to me at all, Jacob had to start asking her to do things, except the only problem was, she started ignoring him too, and it felt as if teenage years had come early. She wasn't my little girl anymore and it made me sad, especially when she hated me for taking her away from her friends.

"Ill do it for you mommy" Charlotte said sweetly. She put down the ornament she was wrapping up in bubble wrap and walked out the room.

Mackenzie just glared at us before walking out. Jacob caught her arm and spun her around to face him. He gripped her shoulders in his arms.

"You will not disobey us when we ask you to do something. We are doing this for you! You're not safe here, do you want a repeat of what happened to you in September?" he asked her. We never bring up what happened to her, not in front of the twins. She flinched at the memory. I noticed tears appearing in her eyes. She shook her head rapidly from side to side. "Then stop making this difficult for us. We're moving to protect you." Jacob said before dropping his grip on her arms. Mackenzie dropped her head and walked slowly out the room, I wanted to run and comfort her but Jacob shook his head as if to say let her be alone. Jacob and I had completely different ways of parenting, sometimes it conflicted but most of the time we respected each other's ways. He was the bad guy and I was always the one to comfort the girls, however bad that may seem it just broke my heart to have to tell them off; unless it was something dangerous they were doing and my hysteria and panic in my voice was enough to scare them like Jacob's loud voice did.

Just as Mackenzie left, Charlotte came back in with the boxes I asked for.

"Thank you baby girl" I said taking them off her.

"You're welcome mom" she replied and she went back to packing. Jacob walked over to her and kissed the back of her head.

"Thank you princess, for helping your mother" he whispered to her. She turned to smile.

"You're welcome dad" she told him before turning back to the box she was packing.

Mackenzie and Charlotte couldn't be any more opposite but it didn't mean I loved Mackenzie any less just because she was a little bit more challenging to discipline than Charlotte. She kept me on my feet and what fun would parenting be if I had perfectly behaved children?

Days had passed and Mackenzie was getting used to the idea of having to move, although I knew she didn't really like it she stopped moaning and just did as she was asked

"Mom!" I heard my daughter call; I put down the ornaments I was packing in my bedroom to see what Charlotte wanted.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked.

"Can you help me please?" she asked me sweetly as she pointed at her bed. Her wardrobe was wide open, clothes and toys all falling out of it, she had put all her stuffed animals onto her bed and they piled as high as her headboard. I let out a laugh.

"We're going to need a truck just for your soft animals" I told her, she let out a smile. "Ok, let's get started" I laughed and walked over to her.

After I made some what progress with packing Charlottes stuffed toys I decided to take a break and go and make lunch.

"Momma…" Mackenzie asked, she was sitting at the table with her homework in front of her. Mackenzie loved dancing but hated school, she was constantly getting behind. Jacob and I literally had to force her to sit down and do her work most days.

"Yes baby?" I asked her as I made my way to the fridge.

"Is La Push where you used to live?" she asked. I put the butter and cheese on the side and went to get the bread.

"A very long time ago yes" I answered her.

"Were you a baby when you lived there?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered her. My family had a lot of history with Forks and La Push, going back there was going to be strange but I was excited all the same.

"Cool! Can I see your bedroom from when you were little?" she asked.

"Well it's changed a bit since then" I told her sadly and handed her a sandwich.

"Thanks… why has it changed?" she asked me curiously, her big brown eyes stared up at me innocently as she chewed on her sandwich.

"Because when people grow up their room changes too. Could you imagine a 16 year old with toys in her room?" I asked with a small laugh. She swallowed and continued to stare at me adoringly.

"Im still going to have toys when im 16, I like toys" she said, her face was so relaxed and innocent as she said that all I could do was smile. I leant forward and kissed her head before continuing to make Jacob and I lunch.

We arrived in La Push not long before Christmas. We had just enough time to set the house up. Sam and Emily had offered all of us to go to theirs to celebrate Christmas since they knew we were barely set up.

All the Uleys, Blacks and Cullen's in one house was a lot. There were four of us, eight Cullen's and nine Uleys all piled into Sams sons house. It was lucky he owned such a big house otherwise we wouldn't have fit.

Sam and Emily had a son and a daughter. They were both in their thirties and they each had a partner. Sam's son, Nathan, had recently stopped phasing, leaving the pack to his eldest son Luke who was only sixteen years of age. Nathans daughter, Casey was only twelve years old but she happened to be a dancer just like Mackenzie. They both got on very well with each other and by the end of the Christmas day they had spent two hours in Casey's room choreographing a dance to show us. After dinner, which was cooked by Nathan's wife Laura with the help of Emily and my grandmother Esme we all congregated in the living area so we could watch the dance Mackenzie and Casey had made up.

Casey enlisted the help of her brother Luke to help with the music and to announce their arrival.

I was sitting next to Jacob on one of the big three seater couches, with Laura sitting next to me. Charlotte was sitting on Jacob's lap and Sam was sitting on the other side of Jacob. Everyone else was scattered around. I knew my vampire family were lining the walls behind the couches. My mom directly behind me.

I could hear the girls speaking outside to Luke before he finally walked in over to the stereo.

"Mackenzie and Casey would like to perform a dance for you all" Luke said, I could see he was trying to hide a laugh. It was lucky the Uley's had wooden flooring otherwise I didn't see how the girls would have done their dancing on carpet. The girls walked in; since Casey was a dancer she already had leotards and costumes of her own. I could tell Mackenzie was a little too small for them but it didn't look as bad as I thought it would. She had skin colour tights on with her dance shoes, and a baby blue leotard, the edges were frilly. Casey had a similar leotard on but it was sparklier and it was purple instead of blue. They walked in and got into their starting positions. Mackenzie was standing up and Casey was curled into a ball on the floor.

Luke started the music and the girls started dancing.

I know I probably sound biased but Mackenzie seemed to dance the best. I was sure Casey was good too but my daughter stood out to me more. Whether it was because of the fact she was my daughter or because I generally thought she was better I don't know. Don't get me wrong they were both very good but the fact Mackenzie was so much younger than Casey and yet she seemed to point her toes better, lift her leg higher, and turn her feet out more made her seem that much more impressive. Mackenzie was younger and therefore lighter than Casey so they even integrated a few little lifts into their dance. I saw Jacob tense up at my side, seeing his daughter in the arms of a twelve year old but he relaxed as Casey put Mackenzie back on her feet. I laughed a little and leant over to whisper in his ear.

"If you're reacting like that when a girl picks her up, I can't wait to see you when she gets into professional dance and men stronger than you are picking her up"

"There is no way a man in tights can be stronger than me love" he whispered back. I laughed and leant away to carry on watching the dance.

When they finished everyone erupted into applause and Casey and Mackenzie curtsied.

Mackenzie ran over to me the minute people stopped clapping. She seemed almost embarrassed.

I pulled her onto my lap.

"You were brilliant" I whispered to her. She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I laughed at her very spontaneous shyness. Mackenzie was never shy. Maybe it was the fact it was her family I didn't know.

"You're amazing Mackenzie, your extensions and turn out are perfect. Do you enjoy dancing a lot?" Laura asked me from my side. Mackenzie nodded towards her. "Have you enrolled her into a dance school here yet?" Laura asked me.

"No not yet. We need to do some research to see what's the best for her, and who will allow private tuition. Mackenzie wants to be able to attend the Royal Ballet but we need to get her to that standard first" I told her.

"Ah, well she isn't far off it trust me. You're a very talented dancer Mackenzie." Laura said with a smile.

"Thank you" Mackenzie replied a little bit more confidently.

"Casey goes to Elliot Clarke in Seattle. They're very good and have a good reputation. Im pretty sure Mackenzie will get an audition immediately and we can always put in a good word for her"

"Thank you, that would be great" I told her with a smile.

The rest of Christmas passed pretty quickly, the girls were enrolled in Forks elementary school and all the Cullen's, Jacob and I included were enrolled in Forks High for the New Year. I knew my mom was super excited to go back to Forks high I just hoped that anyone that knew her from when she was human has died by now. My parents assured me that anyone working there now wouldn't have been there 60 years ago so we should be safe. Normally my family would leave it a little longer before returning to a place, especially one they spent so much time in like Forks but with the events from September with Mackenzie's kidnap and Jacob wanting to be with his old friends; now was a good a time as any to return.

I was scared for Jacob though, his friends were all very old now and close to dying, I didn't know what it would do to him when he realises he's going to have none of them left soon. Jacob always relied on his old wolf friends for advice, on me, the girls, anything. They were always his brothers, even after they stopped phasing and he didn't. I just knew I had to be here for him in any way possible, it wasn't going to be easy but eventually he'd be ok.

The events from September were mostly forgotten. The girls settled well into the new environment and Charlotte was becoming more active and outgoing, she and Mackenzie loved going down to First Beach and hiking in the woods. They seemed to love the small town life as much as they loved the city life and as long as my girls were happy, so was I. Mackenzie enrolled in the same dance studio as Casey and she was attending classes 5 times a week. Charlotte began proper piano lessons with my father and even some art classes with my grandmother. I could see she was really getting the hang of her gift. Although we never spoke about the events from September, they were constantly at the back of my mind. I never forgot the fear I felt when Mackenzie had been taken from us as I was always aware of who was around and who was watching us. I just had a bad feeling that it wasn't completely over and that he'd find us again.

I didn't want to worry Jacob but my father knew of my thoughts and he assured me that with all the Cullen's here now on a permanent basis the kidnapper wouldn't stand a chance. Alice was constantly looking out for us and she would do until the kidnapper had been found. My father also kept in contact with the police officer back in Vancouver to stay updated on the man's whereabouts. I was starting to think my dad would be a better cop than a doctor. He seemed to be quite involved with it, maybe it was just because it was his only two grandchildren and wanted to keep them safe or maybe he actually liked the whole catching criminal's thing, I didn't know.

Either way, I hadn't forgotten and neither had my dad. I knew that for sure. I didn't want it looming on everyone's heads so I was glad that the girls had moved on and made friends here in La Push and Forks. The move here was the perfect idea and Jacob loved reminding me of that.

It wasn't long before Jared died; he went to sleep one night and never woke up. This left his imprint and wife, Kim distraught. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling but I was suddenly grateful id never have to experience the loss of Jacob. Not to old age anyway and it would take a lot of effort and determination from someone if they wanted to kill him. Kim and Jared only had one son who didn't live in La push, he and his wife and children came home for the funeral.

I knew this was the first of many from the original pack to die and I hoped I could stay strong for Jacob. They were my friends too growing up and whilst coming here seemed a good idea at the time I was starting to think being away from this heartbreak might have been a bit easier. I just had to remind myself that no. Jacob needed to be here for this, he'd never forgive himself if Sam, Seth or Paul passed without him around. It was a painful time and I was sure in the next few years we'd lose a few more old friends but that was the fact of life. The boys had chosen to grow old with their imprints and wives and this was just what happened in everyday life. I was just very very lucky to have an immortal family. I wouldn't be able to stand the idea of losing my parents or even my aunts and uncles.

I knew that both Jacob and I would get through this; all we could do was be there for our friends in their old age. And we would be but I also had to keep reminding Jacob about our daughters. He had time to grieve but he couldn't forget what he still had. He still had me and he still had his beautiful girls to live for and I would remind him that for the rest of forever.

* * *

**I completely made the dance school up. I didn't want to use a real one because I wasn't sure if they were anything like what I describe in future chapters, I base ALL my dance knowledge ie grades, teacher attitudes and the complexity of Mackenzie's dancing on my own experience. I have no idea how it is in the USA so please don't attack me for getting something wrong, I am a dancer but I am from the UK and for all I know we do things entirely different. Ive already had someone tell me that Mackenzie wouldn't be in grade 5, which in England she would be so just remember it's a story guys. I can't know everything about a country I've never lived in.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
